The Fugitive
by scarlett2112
Summary: Dr. Damon Salvatore alone, afraid and on the run, begins a harrowing journey to find his wife's killer. Along the way he meets reporter Elena Gilbert. With a relentless U.S. Marshal hot on their trail, will the two of them be able to stay under the radar long enough to find Katherine's real killer?
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my new story. In 1954, a woman named Marilyn Sheppard was murdered in Cleveland, OH. Her murder was the basis for the 1960's TV series, "The Fugitive." The TV series spawned the 1993 movie, "The Fugitive" which starred Harrison Ford. This story is based on that movie. They own all rights. At times this does follow the movie closely. A very special thanks to Eva for her friendship and brilliant beta skills. Also a special thanks to another lovely lady, Kate, for the amazing cover art. This story is written in its entirety. I am moving soon so I may be unable to update till I have internet installed in my new home. Hope you all enjoy._

* * *

><p>Turning to face the jury box, he asks, "Have you reached a verdict?" The jury foreman nods. "Please hand the verdict to the bailiff." After silently reading over the verdict, Judge Garber hands it back for the jury foreman. "Please read the verdict Mr. Jackson," instructs the judge.<p>

"We, the people in the above entitled matter, find the defendant, Dr. Damon Salvatore, guilty of Count One in the complaint of murder in the first degree."

The stunned gasp in the courtroom soon erupts into pandemonium. My knees begin to weaken. I grip the defendant's table with such intensity that my knuckles turn white. "We'll appeal," states my attorney while gripping my forearm to offer support.

"Order! We will have order, do I make myself clear?" Judge Garber yells aloud. He turns to face me. "This court has found you guilty of the murder of Katherine Pierce-Salvatore. You are hereby remanded into custody to await your sentencing hearing."

I stand there in shocked silence, unable to move, too stunned even to speak.

"Dr. Salvatore, do you understand what's happened here today?" Feeling dizziness about to weaken my knees even more, I can only nod. Immediately thereafter, the guard steps over to me, shackles my wrists and leads me from the courtroom to an awaiting jail cell.

13 months ago:

My wife, Katherine Salvatore is mingling with the crowd at a hospital charity event she helped organize. I flirt with her from across the room. She is stunning tonight in her black cocktail dress and heels. Even though our marriage is riddled with problems, I can't deny that she is a beautiful woman. At one time, I was so very much in love with her. Despite everything, we're still friends and will form a united front for events such as this.

"Damon, it's good to see you." A familiar voice causes me to turn around in surprise.

"Stefan, how the hell are you buddy, it's been much too long."

Stefan nods before reaching around to grab his companion. "Damon, I'd like you to meet Logan Fell. He's a research fellow for "Biometric Pharmaceutical Ltd."

"It's quite the honor to meet you Dr. Salvatore," he states, reaching for my hand. Shaking it firmly, he continues, "Dr. Lang, I mean Stefan as he tells me to call him, has been participating in clinical studies for our company's new cardiac ACE inhibitor."

Just then the three of us were interrupted by a warm voice saying, "Hello Stefan."

"Katherine, you look lovely as always this evening," Dr. Lang compliments her, while looking at my wife appreciatively.

"Thank you Stefan. You always did know how to charm the ladies, but I've come to steal my husband."

Katherine and I mingle with guests for a couple of hours before saying goodnight to the other guests. We walk into our home after the gala. "Damon, I had other plans for tonight but I'm just exhausted after everything. Would you mind terribly if I just went to bed?"

"No. Of course not Katherine. We do need to talk though and soon," I tell her gently but firmly. "I'm going to watch tv for awhile."

"Goodnight then, I'm going to shower and just go to sleep." she says, kissing me on the cheek. "Thank you for tonight. I had fun."

"Sweet dreams Katherine," I tell her as she ascends the stairs. Despite our problems, I still care for her deeply. I have no doubt we'll still be there for each other even after our divorce becomes final.

Sometime later, a crash sounds upstairs startling me awake. I'd fallen asleep on the couch while watching a movie. I jump up and race up the stairs. Hearing Katherine scream my name, I run into our bedroom where I'm immediately greeted by a fist to the jaw and another to the solar plexus causing me to literally see stars.

As soon as I can shake off the haze of the punch, I race after the man who is trying to procure his getaway. I catch up to him and grasp onto his left forearm which is unnaturally hard. It's a prosthetic. The guy lands another punch before escaping through the open bedroom door. I chase after him down the stairs but it's too late as the man is already out the front door. I rush back upstairs to check on Katherine. Blood is everywhere. She's covered in blood, her body sprawled face down on the floor next to the bed. Unable to feel a pulse, I quickly dial 911 before commencing CPR.

Soon there is banging at the door as police and ambulance personnel arrive to flood our home. "Police," I hear a voice yell.

"Up here, my wife is up here," I yell frantically. Emergency personnel take over CPR for me. They insert an airway and use an ambu bag to ventilate her. The other throws the defibrillator patches on her chest to ascertain if she has a shockable heart rhythm. Devastatingly, help arrives too late. Katherine is pronounced dead at the scene. Immediately the police start gathering evidence, dusting for prints and taking photographs of the crime scene.

Before I can even begin to process what happened tonight, I find myself at police headquarters facing harsh interrogation. They are bombarding me with question after question that I had no answers for. "I understand your wife is quite wealthy. Are you the beneficiary of that wealth?" I nod, in shock.

"There is no sign of forced entry," Detective Marx said glaringly. That question jolts me from my stupor to keen awareness.

"Are you accusing me of killing my wife, of beating her to death? How dare you! I tried to save her. Yes, we are having problems but I would never hurt her. You find this man. I fought with this man! He only has one arm. His left lower arm is prosthetic. You find this man and you'll have Katherine's killer."

"Dr. Salvatore. There is no real evidence of a struggle. None. Are you aware that she was pregnant?"

"Pregnant? She couldn't be. We haven't been _together _in that way in a long time. We've talked of divorce but neither of us had done anything concrete about it yet. That means she was sleeping with someone else. Find the father and maybe you'll find her murderer."

Present day:

The guard leads me into my cell. After collapsing onto the cot, I drop my head into my hands, raising my eyes only to watch as the guard closes and locks my cell door. I'm left to wonder if Katherine's real killer will ever be brought to justice?

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Please hit that review button and let me know what you think. Also follow along if want to see how this mystery plays out for Damon and Elena. Stay tuned for 'My Favorite Wife' which will begin posting soon. For your reading pleasure, be sure you check out stories written by 'Florencia7' She writes DE like no one else. And also 'Short on words' Her stories are very compelling too. Until next time...<em>


	2. Escape

"Dr. Salvatore, it's time to go. Wake up," the guard says while jostling me awake...

For the last couple of months, I've have been wasting away in the county jail while awaiting my sentencing hearing. When the day finally arrives, Judge Garber imposes a life sentence on me. Today is the day I'm scheduled to leave for the state prison that is to be my home for the rest of my natural life. The guard shackles my ankles and wrists before leading me out of the cell and to the awaiting bus for transport.

I take in the sunlight since it'll be awhile before I can breathe it in again. I don't know how to go about proving my innocence when I'll be stuck languishing in prison for a crime I did not commit. She and I had been growing apart for a very long time. Although I was no longer in love with Katherine, I never would have laid a hand on her.

Soon I feel the blunt end of the billy club in my back urging me to get a move on.

Hesitantly, I take those last couple of steps. Inhaling deeply, I raise my eyes upward for just a moment before stepping into the bus where I'm further ordered to take a seat. Several other inmates are already on board while a few follow behind me. As soon as we're all in, the guard starts taking attendance. The bus driver closes the door, starts the engine and we begin the journey. Unless some sort of miracle occurs, I'll be stuck rotting away in prison, paying with my very life for a crime of which I'm innocent.

There is nothing for me to do but sleep. I close my eyes when the miles begin to add up. I wake up a couple of hours later according to my watch. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I realize the weather has made a dramatic change. Suddenly we're steeped in a thick fog bank. The visibility is barely a car length. Before I even begin to shake off the drowsiness, the bus lurches to and fro then suddenly we're tumbling end over end till we finally come to a stop.

There's glass and twisted metal all over the place. I gasp when I see blood and wounded people in every direction. Looking around at the carnage, I'm overwhelmed when an acrid smell fills my senses. Stooping over, my hands on my thighs, I struggle to take it all in. How do I begin to aid these people? Turning my head, I see the guard struggling to shake off the shock.

It's then I catch my second breath. "Unshackle me so I can help some of these people." I yell to him. I struggle to crawl over bodies as I make my way over to him. He's in shock, his hands are trembling so hard, he's unable to reach for his keys. I grab his keyring yelling, "Which key is it? Damn it man, I can't help these people if I'm shackled."

He shakily points to one of them. After unlocking the shackles, I let the fall off my wrists before doing the same with my ankle restraints. When I hear a moaning sound, I turn to my left to see a man with a deep head laceration. I yell at the guard to put pressure on his wound. He just stares past me. When I turn around to see what he's staring at, I see a headlight looming ever closer. It's going to crash into us. He's frozen with fear. I shove him out of the bus just as the semi crashes into the rear of it. The roar of twisting metal and squealing tires sends us careening down a ravine. I dive out of the broken window as the bus continues to tumble downhill, narrowly escaping being crushed underneath as it continues it's downward momentum.

I take a moment to catch my breath and get my bearings when I feel a sharp lurch of pain. I grimace tightly when I lower my eyes to my abdomen only to see a bloodied area on my shirt expanding in size. I tear off a piece of my shirt to apply pressure to my wound. Hell, that hurts.

Feeling the urgent need to get out of here, I make my way down to the bus as quickly as I can. The crash site is inconceivable. Oh dear Lord, I don't know how anyone inside could survive this catastrophe. I check the bodies for signs of life. Unable to find anyone still alive, I sit down for a moment to catch my breath and gather my wits about me when realization hits me like a ton of bricks that there's no one for me to help. Dropping my head into my hands for a moment, I survey the landscape. The carnage is overwhelming.

Pausing to take a deep breath, it suddenly dawns on me that this might be the only opportunity I'll ever have to escape and try to prove my innocence. I pull a shirt off one of the dead men and wrap it around my waist to keep pressure on my wound. It's only then that the smell of gasoline begins to permeate the air. What more can go wrong? Urgently needing to get away from here before the bus blows up, I scramble to my feet and hobble away as quickly as I can given my injuries.

Suddenly there's a calamitous explosion. It's surreal when the fireball erupts, illuminating the fog. The backdraft catapults my body haphazard, launching me at least ten feet in the air. Dazed by the force of the blast, I see spots in front of my eyes before everything goes black.

The Wreckage site: Marshal Saltzman

We pull up to the crash site. Spot lights are illuminating the area. I don't know how many fugitives are dead or have maybe escaped.

I also see ambulance lights flashing as paramedics work to help the injured and dying. Firemen are feverishly operating the 'jaws of life' trying to free people trapped in their mangled cars. State troopers are trying to restrain spectators.

"Good Lord, what a circus," I mutter as we survey the crash site. My crew and I walk along the cordoned off area trying to find out who's in charge of this mayhem. Unable to see anyone that looks to be in charge, we continue our jaunt along the service road till we hear a state trooper yelling orders..

The trooper sees us getting closer and begins walking towards us.

"How's it shaking? Who's in charge?" I ask, flashing my credentials.

"Sheriff Lockwood. just follow the lights," he replies.

We follow his point to where TV station cameras, cars and microphones are being shoved in the Sheriff's face.

Seated against a tree to the sheriff's right is an old man, covered in a blanket being attended to by a paramedic. The sheriff is clearly basking in the glare of the spotlights and the media attention.

The old man stands up and identifies himself as the guard accompanying the bus to the state prison. "Suddenly we were immersed in fog. We couldn't see anything. I asked the driver to slow down but he did not. Next thing we're rear ending the van ahead of us causing a chain reaction. I was trying to get the driver off the bus when we were rear-ended by the semi truck sending us lurching down the embankment."

"You both could've been killed." The sheriff interjects.

"I know, but hell, he's my partner. He would've done the same for me."

"Excuse me Sheriff Lockwood. I'm Deputy U.S. Marshal Ric Saltzman," I announce, displaying my badge.

"I'll be with you in a minute," the sheriff replies, voice raised.

When the television lights and cameras widen to illuminate me, I shield my eyes. I watch the sheriff open a file to show photos of the prisoners on board the bus.

"For the record, these three are dead?" He asks the guard as he holds up their pictures. Then he shows him Dr. Salvatore's picture for the old man to look at.

"Well, it all happened so fast you know..." the guard says nervously, biting his lip.

"I don't think he made it."

The sheriff turns his eyes to survey the wreckage. The sheer scope of it could entomb at least a hundred prisoners. He puts Salvatore's photo in with the other known deceased ones. He pats the old guard on the shoulder telling him to get some rest before approaching me.

"Looks like you came a long way for nothing. My men've already done a thorough search from point of impact and found nothing," he tells me smugly.

"With all due respect, Sheriff Lockwood, may I suggest check-points starting at a 15-mile radius on I-64, I-24, and Route 16 east  
>of..." I say firmly.<p>

"Whoa there, For what? The prisoners are all dead. The only thing check-points will do is get alot of the good people frantic and they'll be  
>flooding my office with calls," Sheriff Lockwood opines.<p>

I raise my eyes to him glaringly, "Well shit, Sheriff. I'd hate for that to happen. I'll be taking over the investigation."

"On whose authority?" he demands.

"By authority of the Governor of the state of Illinois and the office of the United States Marshal Service, seventh  
>District northern Illinois."<p>

One of my deputies hands him the authorization documents.

"Okay, you want jurisdiction over this mess. You got it. Shut it down. Eliot Ness is here to mop it up for us," he says, slapping the photos on my chest before stepping aside.

Deputy Donovan then steps over to me holding a pair of leg irons. I turn my attention to the old guard.

"Give the poor man some room," I say to the reporters before squatting next to the old man to show him the irons Matt just handed to me.

"It's always peculiar when we find leg irons with no legs in it. Especially leg irons that have been unlocked. Who had the keys? Care to explain, sir?" I ask pointedly.

"Uh, me," he replies quietly before patting down his pockets and coming up empty.

Deputy Bennett opens the file and pulls out pictures of the unaccounted for prisoners. "Would you care to amend your statement, sir?" she asks firmly.

The old guard looks over the photos. He points to Dr. Salvatore's. This one might have gotten away," he recants nervously.

"What the hell is this?" Sheriff Lockwood asks, voice raised. "A minute ago you told me that he was part of the wreckage, now you saying he got out?"

"Bennett, Donovan, grab Jeremy and take that bus apart. I want an accurate body count," I tell them firmly.

I look at the media spotlights and start walking down the wreckage field. The media and state police following me like lemmings jumping over the cliff.

"Ladies and gentlemen... our fugitive's been on the run for one hundred and twenty minutes. Average foot speed over uneven ground - barring injury is approximately four miles an hour, giving us a radius of approx. eight miles. I want a hard-target search of any residence, gas station, farmhouse, henhouse, doghouse, playhouse and outhouse in the search area. Check-points go up at 15 miles. You got that? Good. Now, turn those damn cameras off and get out of our way," I tell them, my tone leaving no room for argument.

Damon:

I wake up, momentarily confused to my surroundings. I clutch my gut because the injury to my abdomen is throbbing and in dire need of some medical attention before it gets infected even more so than it certainly is already. I'll never find Katherine's killer if I end up in a hospital only to be turned back over to the police. I get up, shake off the grass and leaves before heading out across the terrain. It seems like I've been walking for miles when I find a little town. I stay in the shadows to avoid being recognized. When I see a sign for a hospital, I cautiously head in that direction although I have no idea how I'm going to sneak into an exam room to take care of this.

When I see an ambulance pull up, I step back farther into the shadows again to avoid detection. The attendants jump out to take the patient into the hospital. As quickly as I'm able, I jump into the back of the ambulance to grab some medical supplies and medication to treat my injury. Seeing a jacket laying there, I grab a hold of it to cover my blood stained shirt. When I hear voices getting closer, I stealthily make my escape. As luck would have it, I see a fifty dollar bill laying on the ground. Cradling my side, I stoop over to grab it before looking in either direction in search of a bar. I'm going to need a glass of whiskey under my belt before I attempt to stitch myself up.

The bartender hands me a bourbon when a beautiful young woman with chestnut colored hair and Bambi eyes sidles up next to me. Our eyes meet for a few seconds. I almost see an air of recognition in them. Hesitating a moment, she takes the seat beside me.

"I know who you are," she whispers next to my ear. "Finish that," she says pointing at my glass.

"Then come outside. I'll be waiting. You can trust me Dr. Salvatore."

I look into her eyes, searching for something, anything that shows me that I can trust her. Tingles surge through me when she squeezes my forearm. She gives me one last look before she grabs her bag, nods to me, then gets up and exits the bar.

I take my last swallow, pay my tab and walk out the door. My mouth drops when I see her talking to a policeman...

* * *

><p><em>I must properly credit the script writers for Marshall Saltzman's hard target speech. It's almost verbatim from the movie but it was just too good not to use. Thank you to Eva. Thank you all for your reviews, follows and favorites. I really appreciate the feedback so please hit that review button to let me know what you think. I started posting my Christmas story, "My Favorite Wife" Would love to hear your thoughts on that one as well. Have a wonderful day everyone. Until next time... <em>


	3. On the Lam

_Previously: _

_Tingles surge through me when she squeezes my forearm. She grabs her bag, nods to me, then gets up and exits the bar. I take my last swallow, pay my tab and walk out the door. My mouth drops when I see her talking to a policeman..._

Unable to hear what she's saying to the cop, I step back into the shadows. Next I see her pointing in a northwesterly direction. The officer thanks her then jumps into his squad car and takes off in that direction.

"I'm sorry about that," she says a bit of anxiety coloring her voice.

"He asked me for directions to the hospital. That probably put you a bit on edge, understandable. Dr. Salvatore, my name is Elena Gilbert. It's good to meet you."

"You too, I think?" I answer hesitantly, looking off into the distance.

Sighing heavily, she steps in front of me, grabs my shoulders with her hands, and practically forces me to make eye contact.

"You can trust me Dr. Salvatore. I've read everything there was to read about your trial and conviction. I do believe you to be innocent. We'll just have to find a way to prove that. Come let's get going. You shouldn't really be out in the open you know. Follow me," she says firmly.

Her car is in the next block. Clutching my side, I stumble and grab onto the car's hood so I don't fall.

"I need to get this taken care of. Is there any place we can go?" I ask her, grimacing.

Elena dashes over to help me into the passenger seat. She reaches across to grab the seatbelt for me, closes my door and jumps in the drivers side.

"I'll drop you off at my hotel room. It's a few miles down the road. While you're getting cleaned up and that taken care of, I'll go to see if I can find you some clean clothes, okay?"

Nodding, "You do know it's a felony to help a convicted murderer escape, don't you?" I utter, warily.

"Yes, I do know that. Like I told you, I don't think you killed your wife. I'll be completely honest with you Dr. Salvatore," she says.

"Damon, just call me Damon. Why do you believe me when the jury certainly didn't?"

"I honestly don't know why. I'll be completely candid with you. I'm a free lance reporter. I think if we can prove your innocence, it'll really help jump start my career. This is a win, win situation for both of us. You're going to have to indulge me and tell me your story though. Maybe, just maybe, we can figure this out together?" she tells me forthrightly.

"How did you happen to be here? You couldn't know that I'd be here at this time?"

"I didn't Damon. It's merely coincidence that I'm here. I grew up not far from here. There's a corn festival held in this town every year. People from all the surrounding little communities show up for it. This festival is a big source of revenue for the town's people every year. This year, I'm getting paid to cover it so here I am."

After we drive for about forty five minutes, she pulls into a motel parking lot.

"Here we are," she says, as she pulls into a parking spot. She jumps out and steps around to my side of the car.

Clutching my side, I grit my teeth and step out of the car. Exhaling heavily, I look down at my hand only to see fresh blood.

"I'm feeling a bit woozy, do you think you could help me?"

She puts my arm over her shoulder before we walk to her motel room. Grabbing the key from her bag, she unlocks the door and helps me inside. My face feels flushed and damp with a light sheen of sweat. Elena assists me to the bed where I collapse in pain.

"You've got a fever." She reaches into her purse and pulls out a bottle of Advil.

"Here take a few of these. It's the strongest I have, I'm sorry."

Exhaling heavily, every muscle in my body aching, "It's something." Even with her help, I struggle to take off the jacket and my shirt. The wound is red, hot and painful, I grit my teeth to even look at it.

"I need to clean this up or you'll end up taking me to the hospital. We both know that road doesn't lead to finding Katherine's killer." I frown before dropping my head onto the pillow as exhaustion overtakes me.

"Tell me what to do," she replies anxiously.

"I grabbed some supplies from that ambulance. They're in the jacket pocket. Get some warm water so we can clean it. Do you have any alcohol or peroxide by any chance?" I whisper, my eyes closing.

My eyes fly open when I feel her gently touch my skin when she tries to clean it. "gently, please," I beg.

"In the jacket pocket, there's a few vials of saline, some needles and other vials labeled Rocephin. I also grabbed a suture kit and some dressing supplies. Thank Christ, they left the ambulance unattended for a several minutes. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to grab some Lidocaine too. There's instructions inside the Rocephin box. It's an antibiotic. Mix it up with the saline as it directs you. Then I'll tell you how to inject it in my hip," I instruct her breathily.

"Damon, I have the medication ready. You'll have to show me how to give you the shot."

I unzip my pants and pull them down far enough to expose the left side of my buttocks. "You'll need to pinch the skin together in the upper outer quadrant of my buttocks," I say running my hand along where I want her to inject me.

Raising my eyes to Elena, I see anxiety written all over her face.

"I can see you're edgy but you're not going to hurt me, Elena. Just pinch the skin together and jab the needle straight in. Then you need to aspirate or pull back a little on the syringe to make sure no blood comes back. Then push the medicine in and pull the needle out."

Wincing, I close my eyes for a moment when I feel the needle go in. "That's it, Elena. Now pull the syringe out." When she finishes, I roll onto my back.

"Now, hand me the suture kit, please." After again cleaning my skin as best I can, I carefully open up the suture kit before taking the needle and sutures out of the package. Grimacing, I take the needle and scissors in hand and tepidly begin to suture myself up.

"Damn, that hurts," I curse under my breath. I exhale heavily when I finally finish the last suture. Completely drained, I drop my head onto the pillow not even bothering to fasten the button on my trousers.

My eyes beginning to close, I whisper to Elena, "When you go out, grab some antibiotic ointment too. It's available over the counter. I can dress the wound when you get back. I need a little sleep," I mutter, my voice trailing...

"Damon, wake up," she says while she gently shoves my shoulder.

I startle awake when I feel her rousing me, "what's going on? where are we?"

"We're in the motel room. It's nightfall. We should get going. I think we need to put some distance between us and the crash site. I saw a lot of police and state trooper cars when I was driving to the store. I brought what you asked for. Let's get that wound taken care of so we can get on the road."

Shaking my head to clear the cobwebs, I take the clothes she brought and stiffly walk into the bathroom while clutching my side.

I still feel a bit lightheaded when I step into the shower. When I notice the razor laying by the sink, I quickly shave my mustache but leave the rest of the stubble. I've worn a mustache for years, maybe shaving it will help maintain some anonymity.

Pulling the bathroom door open, "Elena, can you hand me those supplies so I can dress this wound, then we can get on the highway."

Nodding, she grabs a hold of them. "Is this the antibiotic ointment you wanted? It's the only thing I saw that I could buy without a prescription."

"That's it. Thank you, Elena. I'll be out shortly."

Closing the bathroom door, I quickly dress. "Can you come in here and help me for a moment?"

"Um, what did you need?" she asks quietly.

"I'll hold the dressing, I just need you to tape it so it stays covered. We'll need to take those extra doses of antibiotic along. I'm going to need you to give me another injection again tomorrow. I'm sure you weren't expecting to play nurse when you offered to help me. I really do appreciate it. Thank you Elena, for everything," I tell her sincerely.

Smiling tightly, she says, "Yeah, I didn't realize you were hurt so badly and you're welcome. Hurry now so we can get moving."

Shortly thereafter, we're driving down the open highway and far away from the crash site. Once we find a little safer place to hide out, we'll have to come up with a plan to prove my innocence.

Marshal Saltzman:

Having been unsuccessful to either find Dr. Salvatore's body or any signs of him at or near the crash site, we go back to our office to formulate a plan.

"Background just came in from Chicago," Deputy Bennett says while handing out copies of the file to the team.

"Hit me," I tell her when we make eye contact.

"Damon Joseph Salvatore. Cardiac Surgeon. Convicted of the first degree murder of his wife, Katherine. Claimed a one-armed man..."

"No need to retry the case. Priors and accomplices?" I ask eyeing my deputies.

"None, no previous arrests," Matt states matter of factly.

"Sealed juvie record?" I ask.

"Nope, he'd been the model citizen till the murder," Jeremy says while perusing the file.

"Relatives? Children?"

"No relatives. They had one child who died in a car-pedestrian accident five years ago. That's really sad," Bonnie adds, frowning.

"What about girlfriends? Ex-wives? Friends, any combination there of?" I put out there.

"No girlfriends or ex-wives. Lots of Dr., hospital staff friends."

I scan the file myself.

"Start there. Authorize phone taps, his lawyer first."

Bonnie narrows her eyes at me. "Ric, you know you're never going to get that."

"Bet me," I challenge her.

"Have Zach go to Judge Randall. He'll sign them."

Damon:

"Damon," I hear her whisper.

"Oh, okay," I utter, gingerly sitting forward in my seat.

With my hand supporting my side, I turn to her, "where are we? How long have I been sleeping?"

"I've driven about two hundred miles. I got us a room. We'll be safe here for a day or two. You're still feverish and you need to rest."

She helps me inside the room and onto the bed.

"I'm going to go to get us something to eat and a newspaper. I'm sure there's some news about the crash. Take a nap, I'll be back in an hour or so."

I exhale sharply, clutching my side. "Do you have any more of that Advil? It'll help my fever and hopefully take the edge off the pain."

She nods, shakes four of them into her hand then passes them to me. Walking into the bathroom, she brings me back a glass of water. Tossing them into my mouth, I swallow them down then lay back, putting my head on the pillow.

"I think I will take that nap. Oh and Elena, thank you."

Elena:

I get in my car and drive to a diner. Stepping inside, I ask for a menu. After ordering some carryout, I tell them I'll be back shortly to pick up my order. I step outside to look for a newspaper stand. Taking my phone out of my bag, I dial my editor, Liz.

"Hello?" I hear her say.

"Liz, hi. This is Elena. You'll never guess who I'm with?"

* * *

><p><em>A big thank you to Charlotte for posting for me while I'm without internet. Don't forget to read her wonderful stories. Her pen name is 'Short on words'. Also many thanks to Eva for her help with this story. Thank you the reviews and follows. PLEASE let me know what you think by hitting that review button. We're only just at the beginning of this story so press that follow button if you're curious to see how things unfold. My in progress Christmas story is 'My Favorite Wife'. It should be updating too. Thank you again Charlotte. Be safe and happy. Until next time.<em>


	4. Katherine

_I'm back. Special thanks to Charlotte for updating for me last weekend. I really appreciate you so much. Also to Eva without whom this story wouldn't be possible. I've had it on the back burner, one chapter written for well over a year. It was her encouragement that lit the fuse. And again to Kate for all of her kind words and the fabulous cover. Enjoy chapter 4. _

* * *

><p><em>Previously: <em>

"_Liz, hi. This is Elena. You'll never guess who I'm with?"_

Elena:

"I'm with Dr. Salvatore, Liz. Can you believe it? You and I both know he was set up. This is my chance to make a name for myself and your newspaper.. Just think, Liz, if we can prove his innocence, look at all the notoriety and acclaim that will come to the newspaper."

"Calm down. You're breaking the law Elena. I can't help you with this. I will not risk going to prison. Maybe I can pull a few strings under the radar but if the police come calling, I know nothing, Elena," she cautions.

"I understand Liz, but I just wanted to touch base with you. I'll only contact you if I have no other options, okay?" I ask her with a bit of apprehension.

"I've got to go, my food order is ready. Bye Liz."

Quietly I step into the motel room. After setting the food down, I turn my eyes to Damon. As much as I hate to wake him, he does need some nourishment to help him heal.

Inching my way over to his bed, I gently nudge him, "Damon? Wake up. Food's here."

He startles awake, lurching upright. I watch him grimace as a pained look colors his features.

Damon:

"Oh hi, Elena. I'm sorry, it seems I'm always sleeping." Shaking my head, I lift my legs over the side of the bed to sit up.

"You said you brought some food?"

She smiles at me tightly before handing me some carryout. Having eaten nothing but prison food for the last couple of months, the Big Mac and fries is pretty darn tasty. My eyes lock with hers for a moment before she digs into her food too.

"It's good. Thank you. We're probably going to need some cash soon. I have money but if I take anything out of my account, the cops will be on us in a heartbeat. What about you? Do you have money?"

"I have enough to last us a few days. Let's not worry about that right now. Do you feel up to telling me about Katherine and that night?" she asks tensely.

Sighing heavily, I drop my head into my hands.

"Talk about jumping from the frying pan into the fire," I utter when I raise my eyes to hers.

"Katherine and I met when I was in med school. It was practically love at first sight for both of us unless she lied to me," I start out, chuckling a little bit.

"She was gorgeous, a lot like you in that respect. She had her Master's in business administration. We got married after I started my residency. Our son, Evan arrived eighteen months after the wedding. He wasn't planned. I guess you could say he was a happy accident." I smile when my thoughts drift to my little boy.

"Damon?" she asks.

"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts for a moment there. Our life was almost idyllic for awhile. My practice was thriving. She was more than happy to be a stay at home mom. Then our world was ripped apart. I had a medical conference in New York. Katherine came along so we could have a romantic weekend to ourselves. We had a babysitter we trusted and Evan loved her. There is a park near our home that has a wonderful playground. He loved it there. She let him play for awhile. They were on their way to this ice cream shack that's located in the southwest part of the park. At least that what the police thought. Evan loved strawberry ice cream." A smile graces my face as I remember my son.

"Anyway as they were walking to get their ice cream, they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. A driver lost control of his car and slammed into them as he was trying to evade the police. Evan died instantly. Rachel died a few hours later from a massive head injury." I turn away for a moment to try to compose myself. A few traitorous tears still manage to escape my eyes. Wiping them away, I turn to Elena.

"I'm sorry, talking about him always makes me tear up. I miss him so much. I loved that little boy more than life itself, you know? The day he died was the worst day of my life," I tell her, my voice hitching.

The paramedics arrived moments later but there was nothing they could do. Had he survived, he would've had profound brain damage. I literally fell apart after he died. I couldn't function aside from work. I withdrew into myself, the guilt I carry for leaving him at home still rests heavily on my shoulders. Katherine blamed herself for coming with me. That seminal moment was the catalyst that started the unraveling of our marriage.

"We both retreated into ourselves. I let my work consume me. When I had someone's chest cracked open, the patient depending on me to save their life, I didn't have to think about my son." I sigh, wiping away a few more tears.

"Parents shouldn't have to bury their children, you know?" I whisper, while running my hand through my hair.

"We weren't intimate anymore. We became roommates instead of husband and wife. We had lived like that for a long time.

Several months ago, she told me she wanted a divorce because we didn't have a marriage anymore. I couldn't disagree. The distance was just too much to overcome. It's wasn't contentious in the least. She pulled me into a hug after confessing her desire for a divorce, telling me that I could always come to her for anything. Although I wasn't in love with her anymore, I still loved her as a person, as my friend. I never laid a hand on her nor would I have," I mutter, my eyes locking with Elena's.

"I going to assume you've probably read the police reports from the night of her murder? We need to find the one armed man. He's the one that killed her." I say, pleading with Elena to believe me.

"The police told me she was pregnant. Although we did have sex a couple times after she requested a divorce, we hadn't been intimate for several months. That baby wasn't mine. I had no idea she was seeing someone else. As far as I knew, she hadn't even talked to a divorce lawyer yet."

Dropping my head into my hands, I take a few breaths.

"Do you have any of that Advil left, Elena? Suddenly I don't feel so good."

"Sure," she says then grabs her bag to hand me the bottle of medication.

"Thank you. Is there anything else you want or need to know, Elena?"

"Why would this one armed man want to kill Katherine? Was he acting on his own or did someone hire him? We're going to have to find a way to identify him. Maybe we can hack into prosthetic company computer system or the prosthetic labs at Cook County Hospital and Chicago Memorial. We'll need to get our hands on some ID if we're to have any chance of snooping around those hospitals," she says candidly.

"Since medicine is your area of expertise, maybe you could do the prosthetic research while I see about getting us some ID's."

Nodding, I turn to her, " Yeah, I think that's a really good idea."

"Let's turn on TV for a little and see if there's any news about you." She says, picking up the remote and switching it on.

After she goes through a few channels, she stops for a moment when we hear my name. A Marshall Ric Saltzman is holding a press conference discussing the fact that they've haven't found my body. And that I will be presumed missing and alive till they have evidence to the contrary.

"Of course, they'd send Wyatt Earp after me." I utter, running my hand through my hair in frustration.

With exhaustion and pain weighing heavily on me, I raise my eyes to her, "I'm all in, do you mind if I sleep now?"

"No, of course not, Damon. Your body needs to rest and recuperate," she says then stands up to turn the lights down.

"I think I'll go to bed too. My mind is swimming with everything you've told me. Goodnight, Damon."

Marshal Saltzman, U.S. Marshal's Office:

Having talked to the Detectives that worked his case for the Chicago police department, we start interviewing some of Dr. Salvatore's friends and acquaintances to see if we can learn anything aside from what's in the police reports.

"We have Dr. Stefan Lang. He's a vascular surgeon. I understand from some of my interviews with his colleagues, that Dr. Lang had an eye for Mrs. Salvatore. No one would confirm or deny there was something between the two of them though," Bonnie mentions, her eyes glued to the file.

"Ric, there's also a Dr. Caroline Forbes. She's a pathologist, works in the lab. Word is she and Salvatore are close friends but nothing more," Matt informs the group.

"What do we know about Mrs. Salvatore's private life? Her husband denied being intimate with her in the months before her death. She was pregnant at the time of the murder. Let's see if we can find out who her lover was. Dr. Salvatore was tried and convicted. Our first priority is to find him. If during the course of this investigation, we find something to exonerate him, so be it. But right now, we have to find him. Do I make myself clear?"

Eyeing my team, I toss the file onto the table, "Hop to it!"

Damon:

We holed up in that little motel for three days before spending another day on the road making our way back toward Chicago.  
>Talk about walking into the lion's den! We'll never find Katherine's killer though without walking into the belly of the beast as it were. Elena found us a little dive on the outskirts of the city to lay low in. Knowing we need to find some cash, I called my attorney which got me nowhere. I should've known he wouldn't help. All he did was tell me to turn myself in. I set out to see if I could get some cash for us. It's a beautiful day. More likely than not, my buddy Stefan will be at his country club spending the day on the links. Hopefully he'll give me a few dollars.<p>

As luck would have it, I see him jump into his car and pull away. When he pulls up at the stop sign, I run over and knock on his window. His eyes widen when he looks up at me.

Rolling down the window, he's clearly stunned. "Oh dear Lord, Damon?"

"How are you doing, Stefan?"

"You're alive?"

"Yeah I am. And I need your help."

" Anything."

"I need some money. Whatever you have on you," I ask, looking around, hoping I'm not drawing attention to us.

Reaching into his pocket, he hands me a wad of cash.

"Tell me where you're staying. I'll get you some more cash. Some clothes, just tell me," he says with concern.

"Thanks, Stefan. I'll call you." I look around again only to see a police car turn onto the road.

"I've got to get out of here."

"Wait, Damon. I know why you came back. It's to look for 'him' isn't it? If I can help, call me. Call me," Stefan says holding eye contact with me for a few seconds.

I look up and see the traffic light turn to green.

"Thanks, Stefan."

"Here, take my coat," he says, shoving it through the car window.

Suddenly a cop's siren demands our attention. It slows down and pulls up next to Stefan. My eyes widen in fear when he steps out of his squad car.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you're enjoying how the story is unfolding. Let me know what you think. Hit those review and follow buttons. Thank you for all of your follows, favorites and especially those of you who taken that extra moment to leave me a review. Tune in next chapter to see if the cop means business...<em>


	5. Chicago

_Previously:_

_Suddenly a cop's siren demands out attention. It slows down and pull up next to Stefan. My eyes widen in fear when he steps out of his squad car. _

Marshal Saltzman:

"Salvatore called his attorney. Go ahead and play the tape, Bonnie." She pushes the button and then we hear the conversation between Salvatore and his attorney.

"Jesus, Damon. Why did you run? Running only makes you look guilty."

"I wasn't worried about appearances Louis," Salvatore says sarcastically.

"Tell me where you are. I'll send someone to pick you up so you can turn yourself in," Mr. Mikaelson implores.

"I'm not turning myself in. I need some cash."

The line is silent for a few moments before Mr. Mikaelson answers.

"Damon. You're asking me to aid and abet a convicted felon. I can't and won't help you with this. My advice to you as both Katherine's Uncle and your lawyer is for you to turn yourself in. Now tell me... where are you?"

"Grand Rapids."

"Give me an address. I'll be.."

The call ends there as Salvatore hangs up.

"We've alerted the Grand Rapids P.D," Matt says before taking a sip of coffee.

Raising my eyes to him, "Call them back. Tell them it was a false lead."

"What?" Jeremy protests, looking perplexed.

"Bonnie, rewind that tape would you?" I instruct.

"Listen to the background noise. Can you isolate it?"

Jeremy removes the voices by fiddling with the recording equipment. Soon we hear the background noise. At first the sound is unrecognizable. Then as Jeremy works on it a little more, we're able to hear music playing but it's still drowning out the voice.

"Is that a PA system? Jer, can you bring it into sharper focus?"

"Sure Ric, just give me a few moments. Okay. How's this?"

"_It's Wednesday. That means it's 'two-fer night at 'The Jagged Edge.' The Sullivan family is back by popular demand. Don't miss out on the fun."_

Bonnie jumps in, "The 'Jagged Edge' is here in Chicago. It's downtown."

"Good work, Jeremy. Matt, get his mugshot out to local police and have Chicago P.D. check the shelters. Bonnie, I want you to bring in the detectives that handled his case."

"I'll get a press release prepared and ready," Jeremy says, standing up.

"No. They don't know he's alive and as far as Salvatore knows, we don't either. I want to keep it that way for as long as we can. Are we clear?"

My crew stares at me intensely for a long moment.

"Understood?" I ask.

"Perfectly," Bonnie says with a roll of her eyes.

I love that girl's spunk.

Damon:

My eyes widen in fear when the cop walks up to Stefan. As stealthily as I can I step back into the shadows and skitter away as quickly as I can. I hurry back to the little apartment Elena and I rented for the month. Stepping inside, I notice Elena is doing some research on her lap top. Sighing heavily, I drop onto the couch and close my eyes for a few moments.

"Are you okay, Damon?"

"Yeah, just had a close call. I ran into my buddy Stefan. He gave me a few hundred dollars and his jacket. Almost at the same time he's handing me the jacket, a cop jumped out of his car and approached him. I'm actually in shock that he really didn't even look at me. Talk about dumb luck!"

"That was close. Listen, I was thinking I could go to the hospital tomorrow and see if I could lift a couple ID's. Then the two of us could go to a photo booth and take our pictures. My brother was kind of juvenile delinquent but he did teach me a few things, like how to make fake ID's. Sound okay?"

"Perfect actually. After that's done, we can see if we can get into the prosthetics lab. I need to research below the elbow left arm prosthetics. I honestly haven't seen that many with realistic looking hands so I hope the list is short. I have gain access to that computer though."

"I made some beef stew, it's on the stove. We can eat if you're hungry."

"That sounds good, Elena. I am hungry, thank you. How about we just relax this evening and watch a movie or something? I could use a timeout. How about you?"

"You know Damon. That does sound like a wonderful idea," She says smiling widely.

This is the first time I've actually really looked at her. She's a beautiful woman, really beautiful. And kind. I mean, she didn't have to risk prison to help me but that's exactly what she's doing. If, by some miracle, we solve this puzzle, I don't know how I'll ever repay her.

Marshal Saltzman:

"Hello Dr. Lang. I'm Marshal Ric Saltzman. This is Deputy Bonnie Bennett. We'd like to ask you a few questions about Dr. Damon Salvatore."

He gestures us to step into his office and take a seat.

"What can I do for you?" he asks, taking a seat.

Stepping into his office, immediately my eyes are drawn to a framed photograph of a younger Dr. Salvatore and Dr. Lang.

"I saw Damon Salvatore a couple of days ago," Dr. Lang volunteers, his voice steady, not nervous.

I turn my attention from the photos to Dr. Lang. "Tell me more."

"He stopped me in my car. I gave him some cash, just what I had on me."

"Where was this?"

"Outside our, um my golf club." he replies as he straightens himself in his chair.

I step closer to Dr. Lang who's sitting at his desk.

"Did he ask for help?"

"I volunteered. He wouldn't accept."

"Do you have any idea whatsoever as to why he would come back to Chicago?" I query.

"He didn't say. I only saw him for a few moments."

"It looks like you two go way back judging by your ages in that photo. I suppose he didn't want you to have to lie for him," I say matter of factly as I continue to move around the room studying his drawings, awards and photographs.

"If you're really his friend, Dr. Lang, you'll help us bring find him and bring him in before the Chicago PD catches him. They will shoot him on sight if need be."

"Why, so he can go back to prison? He didn't kill Katherine. If you want help, gentlemen, you've come to the wrong place."

"Dr. Lang, last year the U.S. Marshals' office closed out 12,407 warrants. 12,373 of those were captures. The thirty-three others thought they were smarter than us. "They're now dead."

My eyes focus in on a picture of Dr. Lang in a gleaming candy apple red Ferrari just like the one _Magnum PI _drove. Picking it up, I focus my eyes in on him.

"Nice car," I say before setting the picture back down.

"Thank you for your time Dr. Lang," I say as Bonnie and I walk out of his office.

Once we're outside, I turn to Bonnie. "Stay on him. I just have a feeling about this guy."

"You got it Ric."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you Eva for all your assistance with this story. Thank you all so much for your support and know that I'm very grateful for all of your reviews, follows and favorites not just this one but my other stories too. I hope to update 'My Favorite Wife' again this weekend. Also I just posted my TVD Mixing one shot for LJ. It's called "Yes Virginia, There is a Santa Claus". Of course it does star DE if you would like to check that one out too. Today is my birthday so don't forget to hit that review button. Stay tuned, still lots more to come with this story. <em>


	6. Sparks

Marshal Saltzman:

"Take a seat," I say motioning for Jeremy, Matt and Bonnie to sit.

"As of this morning, Chicago PD was alerted about the reappearance of Dr. Salvatore. Police units have increased their patrols around homeless shelters and mass transit stations throughout the city," Jeremy informs us.

"Good. Maybe we'll get lucky," I say beyond frustrated that we have yet to apprehend the good Dr.

A little while later in an upscale office building:

"Mrs. Pierce? I'm Marshall Saltzman and this is Deputy Bennett." We pull out our badges and show them to her.

"We'd like to ask you a couple of questions about Dr. Salvatore. Mam, I understand you used to work for Dr. Salvatore?"

"Please call me Rose. Mrs. Pierce was my mother. How can I help you?" she replies.

"What can you tell us about Dr. Salvatore?"

"I ran his office for over ten years. We were very close. I know you're looking for him. Damon is very analytical and smart."

"Has he tried to contact you?" I query.

"Damon is like a son to me, but he wouldn't come to me for help. Not that I wouldn't help him but he wouldn't risk me getting in trouble with the law. He didn't kill Katherine. Nothing in this world will ever convince me of his guilt. They had grown apart but they still cared for each other. There is absolutely no doubt in my mind that Damon was somehow set up."

Bonnie and I give each other a look before turning out eyes back to Mrs. Pierce.

"Thank you for your time Mrs. Pierce, Rose, I mean," I say before gesturing for Bonnie to walk out the door first as we make our exit.

Damon:

Elena never ceases to amaze me. Somehow she managed to slip into both Cook County Hospital and Chicago Memorial, successfully getting her hands on two ID badges. After that, we went to a photo booth to have our pictures taken. We also clowned around a little bit taking a couple of goofy pictures. I find myself growing more and more attracted to Elena. It's the confidence in which she carries herself and the genuine kindness she shows to me and just the people we pass on the street, be it a smile or coin dropped in a cup. I'm find myself just staring at her sometimes when she's not looking.

Grabbing a handkerchief to cover my face, I slip past security and into the hospital. I blend into the crowd of doctors, orderlies, and street people waiting for attention. I'm wearing a tiny earpiece so I can keep in touch with Elena. She walked into the hospital first positioning herself near the prosthetic lab. Once I'm inside, she will stand guard as it were, informing me if danger lurks so I can make a hasty retreat.

I slip on my ID badge. I manage to get my hands on a cleaning cart then I make my way into the lab. As quietly as I can I move among the casts and prosthetics of arms and legs hanging from the ceiling. There are cables and all manner of electronic equipment laying on the counters. I dust everything quickly then just as I'm about to enter the clinic office I hear a voice.

"Hey Tommy... Weren't you just here?"

I turn to see a prosthetic technician, a large woman with glasses. She stands up and turns to me holding a partially finished prosthetic limb. My mind races back to the night Katherine died. I'm fighting with the one armed man. I feel his prosthetic loosen a bit but it didn't come off completely.

"Sorry, I thought you were Tommy," her voice startling me from my reverie.

"Uh, no. I'm here to clean the office and dust the floor and the blinds. Want me to wait till you're finished?"

"No, that's okay, I'm going to be here all night. You won't bother me," she says then slips on a pair of headphones before resuming her task.

I walk into the office, close the door and begin to clean the blinds. All the while I'm keeping an eye on the technician, who continues to listen to music on her I pod. With utmost precision, she's painting a section of the limb she's working on, paying no attention to me.

I see a prosthetic clinic operations manual and take it off the shelf. Thumbing through it, I find the prosthesis I'm looking for. Quickly I type criteria into the computer, sex, estimated age, race, left arm, below elbow prosthetic. There are five people on the list. As soon as the data sheet is printed, I stuff it into my pocket. I stand up quickly, wipe the desk off, ruffle the blinds and then attempt to make my escape. I say goodnight to the technician then push my cart out of the office, exhaling deeply when I'm in the clear.

Elena is nowhere to be seen when I exit the clinic. Perplexed, I start looking for her. Somehow I end up in the ED hallway.

"Hey, you over there." I look around and see that the Dr. is talking to me.

"Take this one up the hall to critical care."

Nodding, I grab the gurney, noticing how the little girl is writhing and moaning. I begin wheeling it up the hall. The kid's X rays are laying atop the gurney. Unable to help myself, I raise it into the light so I can read it. Oh dear Lord, she has a torn aorta. I need to get her to surgery stat. Pushing the elevator button, I wait for the doors to open, push us inside then hit the button for the surgery department.

When the elevator door opens, I wheel the kid off. Seeing a surgeon, I half yell, "Hey. Hey." He pauses, eyeing my janitor's uniform and the gurney.

"They, I mean the emergency room Dr., asked me to bring this little girl here," I tell him. He takes a look at the kid's chart, grabs the X rays and yells to the O.R. nurse.

"Angel, get this one into room eleven, stat," he yells.

Worried about Elena's whereabouts, I quickly get back on the elevator to try to find her. Once I get back to the E.D. area, that same Dr. gets in my face.

"Since when do janitors take an interest in our patient's X rays?" she asks accusingly.

"What do you mean? I don't have any idea of what you're talking about," I respond, nervously.

"I saw you looking at that girl's chest films," she says as she moves closer to me.

"Uh um, I was just curious," I utter, feeling sweat beginning to bead on my forehead.

"What other hobbies do you have? Brain surgery?" she says sarcastically.

"I want to know how that girl ended up in surgery?"

"I'm just a janitor, I clean and help out where I'm asked to," I tell her, my voice crackling with nervous energy.

"I did what you told me to do."

"That's bullshit and you and I both know it. How did those orders get changed?"

Staring at me, she grabs hold of my ID badge. "Don't you move, I'm getting security." She turns and walks away from me in a fast pace.

Marshal Saltzman:

"A man posing as a janitor apparently orders an emergency operation and all you do is to tell him to stay put and grab his ID?" I ask her, my eyes on the badge Dr. Salvatore used, posing as a 'Richard Kimble'.

"Just what would you have me do?" she answers clearly frustrated.

Eyeing her carefully, "So, you weren't aware that when he escaped, he was being transferred to prison to begin serving a life sentence?"

"For what?" she asks, stunned.

"Murdering his wife. How's the child?"

"He saved her life. Is there anything else, Marshall Saltzman? I'm exhausted. All I want to do is go home and take a hot bubble bath."

"Saved her life, ha? Yes, you can go. Thank you, Dr."

Watching her walk away, It dawns on me that there's more to this Dr. Salvatore than meets the eye...

Damon:

I race for the exit when I'm unexpectedly pulled into a closet. It's Elena. She signals me to keep quiet.

"The place is teaming with cops. I even heard some guy introduce himself as 'Marshall Saltzman', her whisper so quiet I can hardly hear her.

Struck mute again by her beauty, I gulp when it feels like the air in the closet is thickening. Even though the closet is dark, I can still see her. Our eyes lock for a long moment. Tentatively, I press my lips to hers. When she responds, I deepen the kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Things are beginning to heat up between Damon and Elena. Thank you Eva. Thank you all for your reviews. Please take a look at My Favorite Wife too if you're interested. That story is more of a romantic comedy. Until next time. HO - HO - HO Merry Christmas! <em>


	7. Ignite

Marshal Saltzman:

I look around the area where the Dr. Abbott told us she saw Salvatore with the kid on the gurney. What was he doing here in the hospital? I think to myself, as my deputies join me.

"What I can't figure is, if you were Salvatore, why would you take such a huge gamble by hanging out in a trauma ward?" Matt asks.

"I mean the place is normally crawling with cops."

I turn to Matt for a moment when I notice a man pass in my peripheral vision. Slowly, I separate from my team and follow the man down the hall to the prosthetic lab. The man, who has only one arm, holds the door open, then turns to me.

"Did you need something?" he asks, looking at me suspiciously.

"Thank you, sir, I think you already have," I answer him, realizing now why Dr. Salvatore would take such a risk.

Damon:

We stayed in that closet for several long minutes.. We finally were able to leave the hospital surreptitiously after finding an exit in the hospital's basement.

When we got back to our 'home', I turn to her, "Where were you, Elena? I was worried," I tell her then push a strand of hair behind her ear.

She smiles, "Security asked me what I was doing snooping around. I was then told to return to my duties. I couldn't leave you there though."

I pull her into my arms and drop a kiss to her crown.

"There's something happening between us, Elena. Do you feel it too?"

"I do," she says then presses her lips to mine in a blistering kiss, leaving my knees weak.

Breathlessly, I pull back and just gaze into her eyes. I see the same longing I feel. She unbuttons my shirt then pushes it off my shoulders. As her fingertips explore my bare chest, her touch is electrifying my skin with every touch and caress. Cradling her face with my palms, I press my lips to hers. Trying to convey a sense of what I'm feeling, I intensify the kiss.

"Damon," she whispers, when I pick her up bridal style and carry her to the bedroom. Before long we're both undressed and exploring each other. I pepper her body with nips and kisses. My eyes roll back into my head when she takes me in hand, caressing me just right..

"Elena... that.. that feels amazing," I whisper, completely enthralled with this beautiful woman. It takes no time at all for her to send me skyrocketing across the galaxy in ecstasy as fireworks burst unbidden in this Nirvana I'm nestled in.

Once the aftershocks begin to wane, I flip us over so Elena is underneath me. I tease her with my fingers while I continue to press kisses to her face and neck before encircling one of her nipples with my mouth. She's moaning and writhing beneath me when I stroke her front wall with my finger. Suddenly her body is quivering. Chill bumps arise from the light sheen of sweat covering her body as she unravels before my eyes. She's even more beautiful when she surrenders herself to the rapture.

"Damon...I need.." she whispers when I hug her to my body.

Once she's back on earth, our eyes lock when slowly I push inside. The feeling of her enveloping me is exquisite. I struggle to maintain control as I thrust in and out, savoring every moment of our love making. Having not made love for many months, it takes no time at all for paradise to engulf me. I reach between us to tweak her engorged pearl for a moment. In a few short seconds, together we tumble headfirst into the most brilliant orgasm of my life. I wrap my arms around her, hugging her as close to my body as humanly possible while we both continue to spasm and tremble with aftershocks.

When I can feel my limbs again, I kiss her passionately, "There are no words, Elena..."

"I concur," she says dreamily before snuggling in even closer to me before closing her eyes.

Smiling, I kiss the crown of her head, give her a squeeze and close my eyes too, letting sleep claim me.

Marshal Saltzman, the next morning:

My deputies and I walk into the prosthetic clinic. Artificial limbs are being tested and fitted. One of the technicians fits a demonstration model on Jeremy while Bonnie and Matt work with the institute's director and a computer data operator at the center's computer.

"The one armed man, which arm was missing, right or left?" I ask.

"Left," Bonnie answers.

The computer operators enters the information which drops the number of people to two hundred and fifty.

"Age 35-45," Bonnie continues.

"That takes the number to one hundred and eleven," the computer operator notes. "Location of attachment?"

"Below the elbow," Matt responds.

I turn my eyes to the computer screen noticing that number has dropped to twenty.

"It could take us a week or so to track down these names," Jeremy interjects having joined the rest of us around the computer.

Picking up my phone, I call my office.

"Zach, I have a list of names I want a criminal background check on. Hold on, I'll fax it to you."

I turn to the computer operator, "Can you please fax this list to this number?" Nodding, she grabs the piece of paper and does as I asked.

Damon:

After waking up and exploring each other a little more in the shower, we dress and have breakfast.

"Elena, I need to track down these five people."

"I can help," she volunteers.

Smiling, I tear the piece of paper giving her two names while I take three. After grabbing another cup of coffee for each of us, I sit down and dial the first number on my list.

A little while later, a frustrated Elena walks backs into the dining room. "Mine were a bust. One died in a car wreck. The other has been in prison for the last year."

I raise my fingers to my mouth to shush her, "Yes, I'm Dr. Engler at Cook County Hospital. I'm doing some follow up on the prosthetic clinic on Brady Williams. "Oh, okay. Thank you for your help." Hanging up the phone, flustered, my head drops to my hands.

"He's been working in Europe for the last year. Here goes nothing," I say when I start dialing the next name on the list.

"Hello.. I'm looking for Alexander Owens. This is John Daniels. I'm the head of the James Madison High School reunion committee. It's still mind boggling that it's been fifteen years already. Alexander is on the list of people we've lost contact with. Information gave me a number. I tried but..." There's a pause on the other end of the line as I hear a lady yelling for a Sam to take the phone.

"No kidding? Suspicion of murder? Um, uh, he's where?" I ask. "Thank you."

Turning my gaze to Elena, "Mr. Owens is in the county jail being held on suspicion of murder. I've got to go see him. How the hell am I ever going to manage this?" I stutter, shaking my head...

"I could go to see him at the jail. You could give me a description. Maybe I could get a hidden camera you know. You know, something like a dress pin. You can't risk walking into police headquarters in broad daylight, Damon.."

"Yeah, I know," I utter under my breath, then pound my fist on the table. "It's just so frustrating. Katherine's killer is still out there. I..I. just want to find him. It's not just for me and my freedom, Katherine deserves justice, you know?"

After finding an electronics store in the yellow pages, Elena and I buy a tiny camera and attach it to the lapel of her jacket.

A short time later, the two of us jump on a bus to go police headquarters. We get within a block of our destination.

"Be careful," I tell her then press a kiss to her lips. "I'll wait for you right here."

Nodding, she takes off down the street. Every time I look at the clock on the wall, only a few minutes have passed.

The waiting is monotonous. Finally after about forty five minutes I see her across the street talking on her phone.

I run out of the bar and across the street to meet her. Her back is turned to me when I hear her end of the conversation.

"No, Liz. He doesn't suspect a thing..." As if she knows I'm behind her, she turns to face me, her eyes locking with mine.

"Liz, I have to go," she says then ends her phone call.

"Damon?" she says guiltily.

"I don't suspect a thing about what, Elena? I trusted you," I utter, shaking my head before turning on my heals and losing myself in the crowd.

* * *

><p><em>What is Elena hiding? How will she ever find Damon in a city the size of Chicago? Thank you Eva for all your help with this story. I can't thank all of you enough for your reviews. They really are exciting to read. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and I wish you all a very happy 2015. Have a lovely day everyone. Stay tuned to see what happens next... And to the person who is only brave attacking me and my stories by cowering behind the veil of anonymity. Yes, I will continue to delete every nasty thing you say. <em>


	8. Connor Jordan

Damon:

After successfully eluding Elena, I find myself a cheap motel room to decompress a little bit. After collapsing onto the bed, I drop my head into my lap, anger seizing every molecule in my body. How could I have been so gullible? I honestly felt a connection with Elena. My gut is in knots when I think about her using and betraying me. Angry at myself for trusting her, I stomp over to the waste basket and give it a good swift kick. A string of colorful metaphors escapes my mouth when it dawns on me that all my things are in the room I shared with Elena.

I really want to get drunk but that won't solve anything so I settle for a six pack of beer from the mini mart across the street. I also grab a couple of sandwiches... Shaking my head, I still can't believe I fell for Elena's act. The sting of betrayal is acutely painful. What's more, I hadn't felt this way for a woman since Katherine. Well, the early years with her, before heartache and tragedy combined to chip away bit by bit at what we once had.

A nagging feeling in my gut is telling me to lay low for a couple of days. Although it's not likely I'd run into Elena in a city this size, I still don't want to risk it. So lie low I will. After buying a few groceries across the street, I hunker down and make plans for my next move... I have one name still on my list, someone named Connor Jordan...

* * *

><p>It's been three days since I last saw Elena. I'm on my way to the address listed for Connor Jordan. Once I arrive at his address, I notice a pay phone almost directly across the street. After grabbing some coins out of my pocket, I pick up the phone and call the number listed on the prosthetic lab print out. It rings several times, nine or ten at least. When no one answers, I decide that I need to get into that house.<p>

I hesitate a moment to look down both directions making sure the coast is clear. Quickly, I jog across the street and alongside his house till I find the fire escape. I take another cursory look in each direction to make sure that I'm not being watched. I then jump onto the fire escape outside his rear doorway. After pulling my hand inside my sleeve, I break the little window closest to the doorknob. Then I reach in cautiously so as not to cut myself, before carefully twisting the knob. I glance around once more to be on the safe side before quietly entering the apartment.

The first thing I notice is a photograph of '_him_' in a police uniform. I freeze. My memory of that night comes into sharp focus as I watch myself fighting with this man. It's him, the man who killed Katherine. Exhaling sharply, I realize I need to be quick. I check his closets, his dresser drawers, and his bureau. In the closet is an old prosthetic arm. Finding nothing, I go further into the apartment. The photos laying askew on the desktop grab my attention.

One photo shows a group of men smiling on a golf course. I begin to thumb through them when I come across one with the smiling face of Logan Fell holding a golf ball. Closing my eyes, I try to remember where I saw that man before. It was the night of the murder, Stefan introduced us.

_"Damon, I'd like you to meet Logan Fell. He's a research fellow for Biometric Pharmaceutical, Ltd."_

I thumb through a few more when I come across one of Jordan, his prosthestic arm clearly visible, smiling along with Logan Fell.

_I jump up and race up the stairs. Hearing Katherine scream my name, I run into our bedroom where I'm immediately greeted by a fist to the jaw and another to the solar plexus... As soon as I shake off the haze of the punch, I race after the man who is trying to procure his getaway. I catch up to him and grasp onto his left forearm which is unnaturally hard. It's a prosthetic. The guy lands another punch before escaping through the open bedroom door. I chase after him down the stairs but it's too late as the man is already out the front door._

When I look through the photographs one more time, I see a close up of the "Biometric Pharmaceutical" banner in one of the shots. They must've sponsored a golf tournament or some such thing associated with that day.

I raise my eyes to look out the window. Something isn't connecting. What if Katherine's murder wasn't so random? What if this was some kind of conspiracy? My grip on the desk top is so tight, my knuckles are white. Exhaling deeply, I pull one of the drawers open only to find paycheck stubs with the 'Biometric Pharmaceutical" logo on the top left corner.

Marshal Saltzman:

"Ric, someone claiming to be Salvatore is on line three," Matt yells.

"Get someone on the line to track the call quickly. Everyone in the conference room now."

Once the technician gives me the thumbs up, I answer, "This is Marshal Saltzman."

"Do you remember what you said at the press conference?" Salvatore asks.

"I said that you were tried and convicted and that I intended to put you back behind bars," I tell him calmly.

"I didn't kill my wife," he says, his voice full of conviction.

Glancing over at the technician, he's motioning for me to keep him on the line a little longer.

"I don't care Dr. Salvatore. I'm not trying to solve a mystery here. I'm just a guy getting paid to hunt you down," I reply.

Bonnie whispers, "He's on the west side, Pendleton area. Twenty seconds for a location..."

"Well, I am trying to solve a mystery, Marshal and I just found a big blarring piece of it," he states just before I hear him banging the phone against something hard.

"Five seconds for a location," Bonnie says quietly.

"Salvatore? You can't control this thing, Salvatore.. Salvatore? Damn it," I yell in frustration.

"He didn't hang up the phone, Ric. What's he doing?" Jeremy asks.

Turning toward the technician in my chair, I ask, "You got a location?"

"Yes sir, It's 1846 Pendleton Avenue."

"Holy mother, we've got a squad car there right now," Matt says incredulously.

My deputies and I arrive on scene to see if we can work out the piece of the puzzle that Dr. Salvatore taunted us about.

"His name is Connor Jordan, 39, ex cop," Jeremy informs.

The four of us walk into the apartment only to see the place crawling with forensic techs dusting for fingerprints working alongside police officers.

One of the forensic techs turns to me saying, "Marshall Saltzman, we're ready for you to have a look at this. Dr. Salvatore's prints are all over the apartment but they're concentrated here, mainly on this photo."

He hands me the photo it's a picture of Jordan and some other man. "Do we know who this other man is? I would guess Salvatore might know him as his prints are all over this one photo whereas there's only partials on the others? Is that what you're telling me Jace?" I ask the print technician.

"Yes, sir," he replies.

Hearing my name I turn only to see Bonnie rushing towards me, "Jordan is on his way in."

"What the fuck is going on in here? Who are you people and what the hell are you doing in my apartment?" Jordan yells, clearly irate.

"You had a break-in, Mr. Jordan," I tell him calmly.

"You a cop?"

"My name is Saltzman. U.S. Marshal's office. Earlier this afternoon a fugitive named Damon Salvatore called me from your apartment," I say then turn my attention to him.

Appearing a bit dumbfounded, he turns away for a second then turns back, raising his eyes to mine.

"Damon Salvatore? I don't know a Damon Salv..."

Matt steps over and hands him a picture of Dr. Salvatore.

"Wait a minute. This is that doctor who killed his wife. He claimed the killer had a prosthetic arm. Are you saying he's coming after me?" He asks a little anxiously.

"Does he have any reason to come after you?" I say, as my eyes narrow in on him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Losing an arm doesn't make me guilty of anything," he says quite indignantly.

"Look. After that murder, the Chicago police department interviewed me. They asked me the usual, where were you the night of the murder and all that jazz. I wasn't even in town then, I was away on a business trip."

After giving him a good hard look, I get up to move around a little before narrowing in on him again. "What kind of business are you in Mr. Jordan?"

"I work security."

"Independent?" I ask.

"No I work for a Biometric Pharmaceuticals. I handle security for their executives when they go on their business ventures and such."

I then hold up the photographs. "Any idea why Dr. Salvatore would be interested in these?"

"No. That just some of us on a company golf junket." Clearly annoyed, he asks, "Look, do you mind if I look around to see if anything is missing?"

"By all means, go ahead, Mr. Jordan."

With that my team and I exit his apartment after I pocket the photo of Jordan and the other man.

"He's pulling our chain Ric. If this was the guy Salvatore was looking for, why call us?" Jeremy says perplexed.

I raise my eyes to him, "Salvatore said he's solving a mystery, putting the pieces of a puzzle together as it were. We don't need to put it together. We just need to be there when he gets the next piece."

Turning back, I glance at Jordan's apartment. "Keep someone on him. If he moves, I want to know about it."

Damon:

Suddenly, I hear police sirens. Needing to make a hasty exit, I climb up the fire escape and sprint across the roof top. There must be a six foot jump to the next building.

"What were you thinking, Damon," I say to myself.

"Freeze!" I hear from behind me. Undeterred, I jump back down onto the fire escape, climb down as quickly as my legs will carry me and speed down the alley. Soon I hear more police sirens and the sounds of people following behind me, yelling at me to stop. They're closing in by the sounds of it. I stop momentarily to catch a breath and get my bearings. I make a right turn down another alley and end up on a busy street.

Suddenly, a car pulls up in front of me. The door swings open. "Get in, Damon. Hurry."

* * *

><p><em>Happy New Year everyone. I hope 2015 is good to all of you. Thank you Eva and to all of you for all your reviews, follows and favorites. They are very appreciated. Have a wonderful first day of 2015 and until next time... <em>


	9. Elena

_Previously:_

_Suddenly a car pulls up in front of me. The door swings open. "Get in, Damon. Hurry."_

"Elena?"

"Damon, get in! They're right behind you," she yells.

Elena speeds away after I jump in the passenger seat. "How did you know where to find me?"

"I bought a police scanner just in case anything would come across about you. After we get out of here, we need to talk. I'll tell you everything, I promise," she says, her voice sounding sincere.

I turn to look out the rear window, "they're still behind us, Elena. If you can't shake them, it's back to prison, I go." I tell her anxiously.

"Buckle your seatbelt," she utters, then makes a sharp left turn, barely avoiding a collision with another vehicle. Then she makes a sharp right then a sharp left down an alley before flying out onto the street, narrowly missing another car.

"I think you lost them," I say, letting out a breath of air.

"I'm going to go back to our place, okay?"

I nod my acceptance while continuing to stare out the front window, my thoughts heavy with what I've learned today.

Marshal Saltzman"

"Gather round, let's start putting pieces together," I tell my crew while motioning for them to take seat.

"If you were Damon Salvatore.. Why would you risk everything to come back to the city? Why hunt for this one-armed man that you think killed your wife, find a clue, call us and then leave without confronting Jordan?" Bonnie wonders aloud.

"To throw us off the trail?" Jeremy says.

"Unless... What if you were a well respected surgeon and wanted to kill your wife? How would you do it?" Matt asks hypothetically.

Turning his eyes to Matt, Jeremy responds, "hire a pro. Set it up to make it look like a botched robbery maybe?"

I turn to my team, "How would you go about finding this pro? It's not like there's a 'killer for hire' section in the yellow pages. Where would he look?"

Bonnie bites her lower lip for a moment before weighing in, "Through a connection? Maybe through someone you know, someone you did business with, like a Medical device or a pharmaceutical company, someone in security?"

"On the night of his wife's murder, Salvatore and his wife attended a hospital benefit that his wife helped organize. It was sponsored by Biometric, Jordan's company," I add.

"But Jordan claims he was out of town at that time. Company records support his claim," Matt informs us.

Dropping his head for a moment before looking up, Jeremy replies, "That would be easy to fabricate. Let's imagine he was in town, did the job, everything goes as planned except for one problem..."

"Instead of looking like a robbery gone bad, Salvatore ends up being the one accused, tried and convicted..." I respond calmly.

"and the hit man gets away scot free." Bonnie adds.

Matt scans the table with his eyes. "Salvatore returns to hunt for and find the hit man."

"Why? To share the blame? He'd still get prison." Jeremy chimes in.

I stand up and walk around the table for a moment to think. "You're underestimating Salvatore. It would be his word against Jordan. Who would you believe?"

"So what's Salvatore's next move?" Matt wonders.

"Get help," Bonnie suggests.

I get up and walk over to the white board in our office where we have all the key information tacked on it. I point to a photo of Dr. Lang.

"Get Zach in here. See if he can check phone records for Salvatore and Jordan." I say before pointing to another photo. The one of Jordan and the unknown man that I pocketed at Jordan's apartment. "Find out who this guy is."

Damon:

Finally we arrive at the place Elena and I had been sharing. "Thanks for saving my neck, Elena. I'll be on my way."

"No! You're going to hear what I have to say. I know it sounded bad but I promise you that I didn't betray you," she pleads.

"Fine, Elena. Why don't you explain what I don't suspect a thing about...?" I say with more than a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"I told you from the get go that I'm a reporter. I told you I grew up near the town where we met. I didn't lie when I said I was in town for the corn festival, but then you just fell into my lap as it were," she says empathically as she wrings her hands together.

"Your case made headlines in all the newspapers, Damon. I followed the trial. You were so unyielding when you talked about your innocence. At first, I did think you were guilty," she says as she begins pacing the floor.

"Then I met you. It was your eyes that convinced me. You can't hide anything in them Damon. They're so expressive, they give you away. I truly believe you didn't kill Katherine. When you overheard me talking to Liz, I was just giving her the run down of what I've been doing and letting her know that I'm okay." Elena stutters, her voice hitching as her eyes plead with me to believe her.

"She's my childhood best friend's mother. She worries about me. Please believe me, Damon. I wasn't lying when I told you I felt the sparks too. I think I'm starting to fall in love with you. I've never felt like this before. Not for anyone."

Raising my eyes to hers, I whisper, "Why didn't you just tell me, rather than going behind my back? The sting of betrayal is painful, Elena. It felt so visceral almost like my insides had been ripped out."

Elena collapses on the bed beside me, cradles my face with her palms then pulls me in for a kiss.

When I pull back she whispers, "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me?"

I drop my eyes for a moment before turning to face her again. Then I pull her onto my lap and press my lips to hers, trying to convey everything I feel for her in this kiss.

One things leads to the next and before long we're in bed, both naked as the day we were born. Using my mouth and tongue, I play her like a Stradivarius. In mere moments, she squirming and writhing and fisting the sheets.

"Please, Damon," she moans.

I tickle her 'there' a little more with my tongue and stroke her front wall with my finger. Seconds later, I feel her insides tighten and quiver just as she arcs her back off the mattress. I stroke her through it before kissing my way up her body. I take her nipples into my mouth, one then the other, before releasing one with a plopping sound before slamming my lips to hers in a blistering kiss.

I pull back to look at her, "You okay?"

"More than okay," she says before flipping us over and straddling me. Slowly she lowers herself down taking me inside. The feeling of her sheathing my length is like no other. Anchoring her palms flush against my chest, she starts raising herself up and down. I grab onto her hips to pull her down harder when she throws her head back and begins quivering all over again, I thrust into her two more times before crashing headfirst into Nirvana right along with her.

"Wow, Elena, that.. that.. nothing compares," I whisper before dropping a kiss to her forehead where she's laying beautifully sated on my chest. With a yawn, she rolls off of me. Then she repositions herself a little before snuggling in and wrapping an arm across my chest before closing her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to Eva for all your help with this. Thanks to all of you for reviewing. They really spur the notion to keep writing. So thanks all of you who do take a moment to say a few words. Hope you all have a wonderful day. I just got home from work so I'm going to go night, night now. Until next time... <em>


	10. Conspiracy

The next morning, I wake up with my arms wrapped around Elena, her back flush against my chest. "Umm," I whisper before dropping a kiss to her ear.

"You up for another round?"

She turns to face me as she raises an eyebrow. "You mean four times last night wasn't enough?" she teases.

When I show her my best pouty face, she giggles.

"You're laughing at me?" When she nods, I roll on top of her and begin tickling her. Her laughter is contagious and soon, I'm laughing right along with her.

When I'm suddenly quiet, she asks, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. It's just been so long since I had anything to laugh about, you know," I whisper morosely.

"Listen, we should plot our next move. I found the guy that killed Katherine. There's more to it though. I found a picture of him with a guy I met at the benefit the night Katherine died."

"Really? Tell me more."

"My buddy, Stefan introduced us that night. He was a sales rep for Biometric Pharmaceutical. Say, Do you think you could do some digging on that company?"

"Sure. Maybe we should get up and get busy. We have a mystery to solve." She leans in to press a kiss to my lips before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and getting up,

"I'm going to shower then I'll make us some breakfast."

After we eat, I kiss Elena then excuse myself to take my turn in the shower. As the water pelts against my skin, I try to put the pieces together in my head.

_I had dozed off on the couch. Katherine awakens me with a nudge before handing me the phone. "Dr. Salvatore, this is John at the hospital. Dr. Andrews would like you to come to assist him with this case. His coags are high but he's still throwing clots. _

_"Tell Dr. Andrews I'll be there as soon as I can. _

_"Katherine, they need me at the hospital. I'll be home as soon as I can." I kiss her on the cheek before walking out the door._

_After I scrub in and enter the surgical suite, Dr. Andrews brings me up to speed. "You say he's a test patient for the new Biometric ACE inhibitor?" _

_"Yes. According to his history and physical, he's been on the drug for about six weeks," he says perplexed. _

_"He's bleeding like crazy?" I say as the surgical tech hands me clamp after clamp. I can't seem to get the bleeding under control no matter what I do. Look at the liver, Jim. It looks like end stage liver disease. You said he's not a drinker?" I ask just as the circulating nurse steps in and wipes the sweat from my brow._

_"Let's get six units of FFP and platelets along with some IV Mephyton stat to see if we can turn around his coags. This is unreal, "I utter, shocked that this drug would ever be considered for FDA approval._

"Damon, breakfast is ready," Elena says when she cracks the bathroom door open.

Her voice snaps me from my reverie. That incident occurred just a few weeks before Katherine's murder. Did they an inkling that I had planned to file a complaint about the drug? How could they possibly know that? Was I the intended target instead of Katherine? My knees weaken causing me to collapse to the shower floor in disbelief. Tears begin to leak from my eyes when the implications of all of this slam into me like a freight train. Katherine had planned to spend that night with her sister. But she was exhausted so she came home with me..Oh dear God,. it's my fault she's dead.

"Damon, are you okay?" I hear Elena ask. I look up as she steps into the bathroom again. "What is it? What's wrong, Damon?"

Hanging my head in shame, I whisper, "It's my fault she's dead. They were after me, she was a convenient target."

She turns off the water before wrapping herself around me. "But you were at home right? If you were the intended target, you'd be dead. Don't you think the plan all along was to frame you? Why else would he go after Katherine when you were right there? You can't place that weight on your shoulders. That man killed Katherine, not you. Damon, you are not responsible for her death. Whoever spun this web and that man are the guilty ones," she says with conviction.

When I raise my eyes to hers, she leans in and presses a kiss to my lips. "C'mon. Let's get you dressed so we can plot our next move."

Nodding, I take the hand she offers pulling myself up.

"Thank you," I whisper before pulling her into my arms and holding her tightly.

Marshal Saltzman:

After much discussion, Bonnie and I decide to pay Dr. Lang another visit.

"Mr. Saltzman. What can I do for you?" he asks rather smugly.

"Hello Doctor. Could we have a minute?"

He gestures for us to enter after opening his office door.

Once we're inside, I whip out the photo I took from Connor Jordan's apartment, then hand it to him. "Do you know either of these men?" I ask.

Turning his eyes from me to the photo, he stares at it a few moments before handing it back.

"He's a security specialist with Biometric Pharmaceutical. Salvatore broke into his apartment."

"I don't know him. You're getting pretty desperate aren't you, Mr. Saltzman? I told you, you wouldn't find Damon." He wheedles, clearly enjoying this.

"Have you had anymore contact with Dr. Salvatore? Has he asked for anymore help, money or otherwise?" I ask, focusing my eyes in on him.

"No, he hasn't. And it seems like we've already been over this ground. Now if you'll excuse me," he says, standing up to show us the door.

I grab ahold of his arm, forcing him to look at me. "Dr. Lang, do you know the other man in this photo?"

"I've never seen him before. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do," he says, gesturing for us to leave.

"Ric. Look at this," Bonnie says while handing me a flyer she lifted from the receptionist's desk when we walked out of his office.

"This says that Dr. Lang is scheduled to speak tomorrow evening at a medical gathering. Hmm, "Advances in Nuclear Tissue, Pathology and Research." I utter.

"Yeah, I bet people are lining up for tickets in the nosebleed section to listen to that," Bonnie laughs.

Nodding, I laugh right along with her.

Damon:

"I need to get a hold of Stefan," I say, turning my eyes to Elena.

"Umm, okay?" she replies.

Picking up the phone, I dial his office. "I need to speak with Dr. Lang."

After hearing the operator tell me he wasn't available, I press on, "It's very important I reach him."

Soon I hear someone saying, "I'm sorry, sir. I know you said you didn't want to be bothered but they said it was an emergency."

"Hello, this is Dr. Lang."

"Can you talk?" I ask.

"Damon! Yes, what's going on?"

"I found him, Stefan. I found the guy that killed Katherine."

"What?" he says, shock clearly evident in his voice.

"It's all about that new heart drug, Stefan. They framed me for Katherine's murder. He did it to get me out of the way. It's because I was going to file a complaint about it."

"Who?"

"Biometric Pharmaceutical and Fell. Fell was supervising the protocol for the drug. He knew I found out about the bleeding problems and liver damage it was causing."

"Can you prove this about the drug?" he asks.

"It was Fell, Stefan."

"Damon, Fell is dead. He was killed in a carjacking last summer."

"Wha.. What?" I ask, stunned.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to Eva. You make my stories so much better. Thank you all for the reviews. I appreciate them so much. I hope you all have a wonderful day. Until next time...<em>


	11. Epiphany

_Previously:_

_"Damon, Fell is dead. He was killed in a car jacking last summer."_

_"Wha... What?" I ask, stunned._

Feeling the anger begin to course through my veins, I slam down the phone. "Damn it!" I yell. I think I'm finally on the cusp of figuring this out and now one of the key players is dead.

"Damon, what is it? What's wrong?" Elena asks.

"Stefan just told me that Dr. Fell was killed last summer," I utter, dropping to the bed to sit down a moment.

"It seems to me that there has to be someone else then? Who is Jordan working for?" Elena queries.

"I just don't know Elena. A good friend of mine, Dr. Forbes, is a Pathologist. I don't want to put her at risk by calling her. They don't know about you. You could call her and ask her to stay late at the hospital so we can meet with her. I have some questions, maybe there were other issues related to this drug? I only saw the liver damage but maybe there are other untoward side effects? For example, what if some patients are having some cardiac related problems?"

"What's the number?" Elena asks.

Marshal Saltzman:

Matt and I walk into the administrative office at Chicago Memorial. There's a woman probably in her forties, sitting at the reception desk.

After a cursory glance at the woman's name tag, "Hello, Andie. I'm Marshall Saltzman from the U.S. Marshall's office and this is my deputy, Matt Donovan. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Oh, sure.. How can I help you?" she says nervously.

Matt takes the picture of Jordan and the unknown man out of his pocket and hands it to her. "Do you know who the guy on the right is?" he asks her.

"Yes. His name's Fell. He was a pathologist. He worked here for awhile before leaving to work for a pharmaceutical company. I think he still did a little free lance work here when we were short staffed. I only remember him because he died last summer."

Exchanging a look with Matt, I continue, "Is there anyone in the pathology department who might know something about this guy?"

She glances at the clock before turning her eyes back to mine.

"It's after six o'clock. It's a bit late to catch anyone. However, if you go down to the morgue, there's an old guy who has been around there since the dark ages," she replies.

"Thank you for your help." Matt says as we step out of the office.

Damon:

Elena and I sneak into the back entrance to the hospital. We wind our way through the back corridors and hallways before finally arriving at the pathology department.

"Caroline?"

"Oh my gosh, Damon," she squeals then wraps her arms around me for a hug.

After patting her back a for a few moments, I step back, smiling, "Caroline, this is my friend, Elena. Elena, Caroline. Elena is trying to help me prove my innocence. I loaned you something once, Care. I need them back."

"Ah yes, I know what you're talking about. Let's take a look at those lab slides," she says.

After we look at several slides, I turn to Caroline, "Half of the people in the study group were indigents. There were no follow ups or baseline labs taken before drug therapy. How do we know they didn't come into the study with bad livers?"

"Look, Damon. The one on the right is one of the samples you sent me. It shows a lot of portal inflammation loaded with eosinophils. Notice the bile accumulation. It's classic for.."

"Drug induced hepatitis." I reply

"Well, I'm impressed," she says smiling. "Now look at this," she says after replacing the slide under the microscope."

Bending over, I look into the microscope again. This time the tissue looks markedly different, healthier.

"According to the labels, this is a slice from the same liver," Caroline remarks.

"It looks normal," I reply.

"See this tiny area of bile duct proliferation? It's called Von Meyenburg's Complex. It occurs in only two percent of the population. But get this, it's in every one of the five tissue samples you sent," she says, smiling.

Raising my eyes to meet hers, "That's impossible."

"It's possible because they're all from the same liver."

"Damon, that means they were falsifying data," Elena says clearly interested in what we've discovered.

Marshal Saltzman:

Matt and I arrive at the morgue.

"Yeah, just where I wanted to hang out before dinner," Matt utters sarcastically.

"Are you Mr. Truman?" I ask.

"Yes," he replies.

"I'm Marshal Saltzman and this is Deputy Matt Donovan. We're here to find out if you know anything about a pathologist named Logan Fell. I understand he was on staff here before leaving to work for Biometric Pharmaceutical?"

"He's dead."

"We heard. What we want to know is if he knew or had any contact with Dr. Damon Salvatore while he worked here? Were they friends, acquaintances? Did they pal around together?" I ask calmly.

"I.. I haven't talked to or seen Dr. Salvatore since he went to jail," he says anxiously.

"That's not what I asked you, Mr. Truman. I wanted to know if Dr. Salvatore knew Dr. Fell."

"I wouldn't know. If you'll excuse me, I have work to do," he replies clearly on edge.

Stopping him, I say firmly, "I think you're being less than truthful with us, Mr. Truman."

Damon:

Glancing up from the reports I'm reading, I notice as Caroline starts to pack up the evidence.

Turning my full attention first to Elena and then to Caroline, "They'd be home free if I hadn't been leaning on them to account for the livers I was seeing. And I wouldn't have seen the livers if I hadn't told the guys on my service to call me when they had patients who were bleeding excessively during surgery."

"This is big money. One guy standing in the way, it's easy to get rid of him and his wife. Why Fell?" Caroline ponders aloud.

"Why not? He's one of the original patent holders. All someone had to do was replace the samples I sent with healthy ones then issue the path reports on the healthy stuff. They probably thought it was a piece of cake."

I stare at the report for moments. Shaking my head, I turn to Caroline, "When did you say that Fell died?"

"Last summer, sometime in July, I think. Why?"

"A good quarter of the samples Fell approved were signed after he died."

Elena steps over to look at the reports with Fell's signature on reports from August, September and October.

"Someone had to have forged his name," she says.

"Could it be a another pathologist working Biometric?" Caroline asks.

"They wouldn't have had access. They would need someone on the inside, here at the hospital," I answer, overwhelmed by the complexity of this.

Elena picks up a Biometric Pharmaceutical flyer that Caroline had laying on her table. "Where did you get this Caroline?" she asks, clearly onto something.

"My friend Selena gave it to me. Her boss is the featured speaker for an event they're having."

"Look Damon. Isn't this your friend?" Elena says pointing him out to me.

After closing my eyes for a moment, I take a deep breath then turn to face Elena. I lace her fingers with mine and begin pulling her to the doorway.

"Thank you for your help, Caroline. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

"Where are you two going?" she asks.

"To see an old buddy of mine."

* * *

><p><em>This has reached 100 reviews. Thank you so much everyone. Please check out my new story 'Breathe'. I'd love to hear what you think about it. Big thanks to Eva for her invaluable assistance. For your DE reading pleasure, please check out 'Chance of Rain' by Florencia7. No one writes DE like she does. 'A Wonderful Lie' by Short on Words. Also my friend Morvamp just commenced a new story, 'Claiming Hearts and Spaces'. 'Hunters and Prey' by Cry Benihime is pretty darn intriguing too. Have a wonderful day everyone. <em>


	12. Reckoning

Damon:

Elena and I quietly exit the hospital before heading off on foot to the bus terminal which is only a few blocks away. It's actually pretty quiet here this evening. After purchasing a couple of tickets to get downtown to the hotel, we take a seat and wait for the bus to arrive. As outrage and irritation crackle through my nerve pathways, my hands fist in my lap, my knee jumping as I repeatedly tap my foot against the floor. I'm chomping at the bit to confront him. Elena threads her fingers with mine, squeezes gently then softly lays her head on my shoulder. I drop a gentle kiss to the top of her head and close my eyes, attempting to calm down a little.

Marshal Saltzman:

I'm staring at the board in our conference room, trying to work out the details of this case.

"Ric, I checked Jordan's calls for the last eighteen months against Salvatore's like you asked. It came up empty," Jeremy says matter of factly.

"It was a thought," I remark before turning my attention back to the board.

"However, when I checked Salvatore's phone records, one came up."

Turning my attention back to him, I raise my eyes silently telling him to continue.

"Salvatore called Jordan."

My eyes widen. "Salvatore called Jordan? Bonnie, get C.P.D. to pick up Jordan."

"Yes, that's what I'm telling you. It was the night of his wife's murder. Seven forty five in the evening."

I stare at him momentarily, "Something doesn't click," I say before turning my attention back to the board.

"I have the phone record right here," Jeremy continues.

"Bonnie, bring me Salvatore's arrest report right now," I bellow.

She hands it to me then picks up the phone. "Ric, C.P.D. just checked Jordan's apartment. He's gone."

Damon:

Unable to sit still, I start pacing while waiting for the bus to arrive. A lady shows up and takes a seat to wait for the bus along with Elena and I. She buries her nose in her girly magazine, seemingly not paying attention to us at all.

"Damon, calm down," Elena says softly.

"Easier said than done," I say before dropping into the seat beside her.

Quite by accident, I notice the woman trying to be discreet while staring at me, her eyes peering out over the top of her magazine.

Smiling tightly, I drop my clammy palms to my lap, attempting to rub them dry.

The lady gives me one more rather awkward look then gets up and walks away. My eyes follow her as she heads toward a transit officer who's standing a little ways down the hall.

"Elena, we have to get out of here, that woman must've recognized me," I utter anxiously.

"Okay," she says, standing up.

We almost reach the exit when suddenly I hear someone say my name. I turn to the direction of the voice only to see Connor Jordan, gun in hand, raised and pointing at me.

"Step away from the door, Doc," he says menacingly.

Marshal Saltzman:

Frustration surges through my veins as I continue to stare at the board. I have pictures of Jordan, Biometric Pharm., Fell and Dr. Salvatore.

"Ric, Matt is on line two," Jeremy informs me.

"Hey Ric, I'm still with Mr. Truman. He said he has no idea where Salvatore is right now. Apparently when he was still on staff here, he asked him to keep track of some tissue samples. Liver tissue to be exact and that he asked to take them to another pathologist. Curious isn't it?"

"Tissue Samples?" I utter before turning my eyes back to the board.

"Yeah, tissue samples. They were from a drug study, signed for by Dr. Stefan Lang."

After exchanging a look with both Bonnie and Jeremy, I tell him to continue.

"Lang also knew Fell. He was a pathologist. Dr. Lang was covering for Salvatore," Matt explains.

"Bonnie, get C.P.D. to find Jordan and bring him in," I tell her before turning back to my board.

Damon:

Nodding, I step away from the door. Out of my peripheral vision, I see the transit cop walking this way.

Just as the cop opens his mouth to say something, Jordan shoots him in the chest. He collapses to the floor, blood spreading out all around him. I rush over to him, checking his carotid artery for signs of life. Discreetly as I can, I pocket the officer's handcuffs.

"Damn it," I say before turning on Jordan. I also notice that Elena is nowhere to be seen. Thank God. I want her to be safe.

"Keep your hands where I can see them," Jordan says.

He steps up next to me, pressing the gun into my ribs. "Move," he sneers, his tone threatening.

Feeling the gun nudging my side, I do as he asks. We're almost to the exit when suddenly, the gun is no longer pressing into my rib cage.

Quickly, I turn around only to see Elena holding a decent-sized trash can having knocked him on the head with it. Using my foot, I kick the gun to Elena. I charge Jordan as he's struggling to get back up. My body crashes into his as we go soaring across the slickly polished floor. I land a punch to his right jaw and his solar plexus.

"I'm not as easy as Katherine, am I?" I yell, adrenaline surging through my veins.

My head flies back when he lands a punch to my jaw. Shaking off the stars, I go after him again. This time I land one right to the gut. When he doubles over, Elena trains the gun in on him, yelling for him to step away from me.

"Go ahead," he goads her as he slowly stands up and takes a threatening step towards her.

This time I slam into him from behind, his head hits the floor with a loud thud. I see his eyes roll back just as he loses consciousness.

Grabbing the handcuffs out of my pocket, I slap it on one of his wrists, drag him across the floor and snap the other one around a post.

He's not going anywhere. I bend over to catch my breath and get my bearings. Elena steps over to me, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Let's get out of here," she says softly. "We still have someone to see."

Nodding, I tell her to take the gun and dispose of it. I watch as she lifts up the lid to a floor drain and drops it in.

Marshal Saltzman:

"Ric, C.P.D. just reported a transit cop down," Jeremy says.

"I heard. Was it Salvatore?" I ask.

"Conflicting reports, the cops are considering him the shooter."

"I don't believe it. He's trying to find his wife's killer. He wouldn't do something so contrary and idiotic," I say firmly.

Suddenly everything clicks into place. I turn my eyes to my team then motion for them to follow me.

"C'mon, I know where he's going."

* * *

><p><em>Happy Birthday to my oldest son, Matt. Thank you Eva for everything. And thanks to all of you for the wonderful reviews. I appreciate them more than you know. Be sure to check out my new story 'Breathe'. It's just beginning while this is winding down. Hope you all have a wonderful day. Stay tuned...<em>


	13. Due Process

"_C'mon_, _I know where he's going." _

Marshal Saltzman:

We pull up in front of the hotel. Jeremy quickly parks then we jump out. "Damn," I utter under my breath. The place is teaming with police.

I hear a police radio squawking about an officer down at the bus terminal along with reports of a man, thought to be Salvatore and woman leaving the scene with a gun.

"Who could the woman be?" I ask.

"No idea, Ric," Bonnie says shaking her head.

When I make eye contact with the squad commander, I swiftly walk over to him. "That's my man in there, Marx," I tell him, my tone leaving no room for argument.

"Not since he took out one of my men, Saltzman." He starts yelling to some of his subordinates to lock the place down before turning back to me.

"This is now a police matter. Stay, the. hell, out of it," he tells me angrily. After staring me down for a few moments, He rejoins his men.

"Damn it," I curse then turn to my deputies.

"Let's move in."

Damon:

Elena and I enter the hotel as discreetly as possible. Our disheveled appearance alone is reason enough for security to give us extra scrutiny. We slip into the stairwell, run up four flights of stairs before stepping through the door and catching the elevator to the twenty seventh floor. I pull her into a coat closet and press my lips frantically to hers. If this ends badly, I want her to know how I feel about her before I confront him.

"Elena, I need you to stay back and out of sight. I need to know that you're going to be safe. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you. He didn't hesitate to have Katherine killed. He sent Jordan after me too. I can't bear to lose you, Elena," I whisper before pressing another deep kiss to her lips.

"I just want you to know this, Elena," I whisper as I palm her cheek, just needing to feel her.

"I'm falling in love with you too." I kiss her once more then take her hand. We step out of the closet then swiftly walk to the ballroom where he's giving his speech.

Swallowing thickly, I push the ballroom door open and step inside. Elena follows right behind me. He's speaking about the effectiveness of the Biometric drug. I raise my eyes to his. After a few minutes, he raises his eyes to scan the audience. It's then that he notices me.

"Damon?" he says, unnerved.

"What's wrong, Stefan. Shocked to see me here?" I goad him before starting to maneuver around the tables to close the distance between us. Even though I'm fully aware of the gasps and whispers of the crowd, my eyes never leave his.

"It's that Dr. The one who killed his wife," I hear as I continue my trek forward to get my hands on Stefan. He's standing there just staring at me, his mouth agape.

"After Fell died, you were the only one that had access to the path reports."

"What reports are you talking about, Damon?" he asks, his voice shaky.

"You switched the samples and faked the reports so the drug could get FDA approval," I accuse angrily.

"Damon, you're wrong. You have no idea what you're talking about?"

"You're lying. I have a set of the original samples. You were almost home free. I know all about it now and I can prove it," I spit out, sheer hatred lacing my words.

"If you'll all excuse me, my friend is clearly delusional," he says to his audience before turning his attention back to me.

"Damon, if you want to talk.."

"I didn't come here to talk, Stefan."

Stefan leaves the dais and head toward the rear ballroom exit. I speed up to chase after him.

Marshal Saltzman:

My team steps out of the elevator onto the twenty seventh floor. We see the police leading people out of the ballroom and into the waiting elevators.

"C.P.D. has the perimeter, hotel security has the parking structure," Jeremy tells me.

"They can keep busy down there. Donovan, go to security. See if they can locate Salvatore from their cameras. Keep your radio on," I instruct him.

"Sure thing, Ric," he says as he runs to the stairwell and through the door.

Damon:

Having lost sight of him, I follow the path when suddenly, I go flying when he smashes a chair onto my back. He locks the door then turns on me.

"I'll say this for you, Damon. You don't give up..." he sneers before adding, "Even when it's in your best interest to move on..."

I cover my head with my arms when he lifts the chair to strike me again.

"I always knew I'd have to kill you. It was inevitable really, especially after Katherine told me about her pregnancy. How does it feel knowing your wife was screwing me? But I digress, I really must thank you for giving me all these witnesses who will support my story when I claim self defense," he taunts then shoves me through a door onto the fire escape.

When a burst of adrenaline surges through me, I get my second wind, "You blew your chance, Stefan," I yell before raining blow after blow down on him. When I step wrong and trip, he sends me flying with a kick to the chest. When I go down, he dashes up the fire escape. I quickly get to my feet and give chase.

Marshal Saltzman:

"Ric, It's Matt. I'm in place with hotel security. We can see Lang and Salvatore on the fire escape. They're heading for the roof, the northeast corner."

"Keep an eye on him. Keep me abreast of his whereabouts. Get the exits covered. I'm going up there, "I yell, my voice breathy as I run.

Damon:

"You took everything from me and for what, money?" I yell as race up the stairs after him. I reach him just as he steps onto the roof. He reels when I start pummeling him from behind. Then he rears back and lands a right hook to my chin. Momentarily stunned, I wobble a bit giving him time to get the jump on me.

He comes at me like a freight train. With his head down, he butts me in the gut sending me flying on top of a sun roof. Jumping off, I manage to trip him causing him to crash spread eagle onto the roof's surface. After taking a second to wipe the blood that's trickling from my nose, I go after him again. Stefan leaps to his feet and charges at me once more, this time catapulting both of us onto the sun roof. In mere moments, unable to support our combined weights, it shatters. The two of us free fall for several stories before landing atop an elevator.

Marshal Saltzman:

When I reach the roof, I tell the security guard to stay put. "Matt, where are they?" I ask, seeing nothing but a police chopper circling overhead.

"Northwest corner, Ric," Matt yells through his speaker.

Suddenly, I see the helicopter's search light illuminate Lang and Salvatore. The loud speaker is demanding he surrender.

Next, I'm diving for shelter when bullets pierce the night air.

"This is a United States Marshall. Get that chopper out of here," I demand infuriated when the gunfire doesn't cease. Just then I hear Matt's voice through my earpiece.

"There is a U.S. Marshall out there. Hold your fire," he says firmly.

When the gunfire finally ceases I run to where the spotlight is shining just in time to see Salvatore and Lang crash through the sunroof.

"Matt, you there?" I yell due the chopper noise.

"I'm here, Ric."

"Tell me where the northwest elevator stops," I shout as I run back to the stairwell.

Damon:

Having lost consciousness momentarily, it takes a few seconds to shake the cobwebs out of my head. Realizing the elevator has stopped, I stagger to my feet and step out. Cautiously, I look around as I search for Stefan again. My eyes widen when I take in the sight in front of me. Wow, I think to myself. It's like the warehouse that's featured in the closing scene of _'Raiders_ _of the Lost Ark_." Everywhere I look, there are boxes piled atop more boxes.

I close my eyes for a millisecond to see if I can hear anything, when without warning, he attacks me from behind.

He lands a punch to my kidney sending me sprawling across the floor. Rolling over, I quickly get to my feet and chase after him again. I round a corner only to have a box smack me across the head. Taken aback for just a second, I leap at him causing us both to crash onto the hard floor.

Marshal Saltzman:

"Matt, where did the elevator stop?" I yell, frustrated.

"It stopped on level four. Security tells me it's a huge storeroom."

"Keep C.P.D. out, we're going in."

Jeremy and Bonnie meet me on level four. Very cautiously with guns drawn, we enter, our eyes widening by the size and scope of this room. I point Jeremy to move off to the left. Bonnie takes the right and I move up the middle.

"Salvatore, there is no way out of here. The building is on lock down," I yell, quietly maneuvering around the stacks of boxes.

"I know about Dr. Lang. I know about Jordan," I continue.

Damon:

Stefan lands a blow to my jaw when the sound of the Marshall's voice gives me pause for a moment. I grab ahold of his ankle and he crashes to the floor in front of me. Jumping to my feet, I start pummeling him from behind. He staggers for a moment then turns on me again.

Marshal Saltzman:

"Dr. Lang borrowed your car the night of Katherine's murder and called Jordan from it. That's why there was no forced entry at you home. He had your keys."

Damon:

My adrenaline surges when I realize that they know the truth. I put my head down and charge Stefan sending us crashing into a tower of boxes causing the stack to teeter and fall on top of us.

Marshal Saltzman:

"Did you hear that?" I say in to Bonnie and Jeremy through their earpieces.

"Yeah, we're close," Bonnie answers.

"Dr. Salvatore, It's time to stop running. If you don't, you know I'll come after you."

Damon:

After crawling out from under the boxes, I turn away, yelling loudly, "Marshall, I'm here."

Suddenly there's a crashing sound. Slowly I turn around only to see a woman lying still on the floor, blood trickling from her forehead. I raise my eyes when I hear a click only to see Stefan, gun cocked and pointed at my heart.

* * *

><p><em>One chapter left. Thank you Eva and thanks to all of you for reviewing and following. I really appreciate them so much. They do spur the muse.. I did update 'Breathe' yesterday if you're interested. And have a wonderful day everyone.<em>


	14. Freedom

_Previously:_

_I raise my eyes when I hear a click only to see Stefan, gun cocked and pointed at my heart. _

Marshal Saltzman:

When I hear a commotion, I rush quickly to the direction it came from. I'm taken aback momentarily when I see Bonnie laying in a heap with a trickle of blood coming from her forehead. She moans then starts to raise her head. When she looks at me, I mouth for her to stay down knowing Salvatore and Lang are very close.

Very stealthily, I maneuver my way around a couple more towers of boxes accidentally causing one of them to topple over.

Damon:

When a box behind us topples, Stefan turns away from me aiming the gun squarely on Marshal Saltzman. Without thinking, I throw myself on Stefan from behind. I hear a loud pop as the gun goes off when it skitters across the floor. The Marshal steps out from behind the box kicking the gun out of Stefan's reach. He falls unconscious when I land one more vicious blow to the left side of his jaw.

I can only stare when the Marshal picks up the weapon, stuffing it in his back pocket before extending a hand to help me stand up.

After staring at him for a long moment, I whisper, "I didn't kill my wife."

"I know," he answers just as deputies flood into the room, cuff a still unconscious Stefan and carry him out on a stretcher.

"Damon?" I hear then look up to see Elena as she's running towards me and into my arms.

After wrapping my arms around her, I whisper, "It's over."

She steps back for just a moment making eye contact then mouths, "I love you."

"I pull her back into my arms and bury my face in her hair. "I love you too."

Marshal Saltzman:

"You okay, Bonnie?" I ask when she makes her way over to me.

"Yeah, it's just a bump on the head. The bastard surprised me," she says, clearly annoyed.

"Dr. Salvatore, I'm going to have to cuff you to take you out of here. Then we'll go downtown and see what we need to do to get you officially released from prison," I tell him. He nods and holds out his arms allowing me to handcuff him.

Damon:

After Elena steps in beside me, Marshall Saltzman and his deputies surround the two of us, leading us safely out of the hotel. Once we step outside, I struggle to comprehend the circus like atmosphere. The place is teaming with police, reporters, TV lights and cameras. Reporters are being held back by the swarms of police. Marshal Saltzman motions for me to look ahead and to my left. When I do, I see a handcuffed Connor Jordan being directed into a squad car by a couple of officers.

"Marshal Saltzman," A reporter yells.

"There are unconfirmed reports from police of evidence exonerating Dr. Salvatore. Can you comment on that?"

"No comment," he replies, his focus on getting out of this mayhem.

"Dr. Salvatore, is it true you can prove your innocence?" another one yells loudly.

The Marshal steps over to one of the officers demanding some crowd control.

Just then a car pulls up. "Watch your head, Dr. Salvatore, Miss," one of the deputies says as Elena and I crawl into the back seat. Marshal Saltzman jumps in beside me and removes my handcuffs.

"I thought you didn't care," I utter with a hint of sarcasm.

He gives me a look before leaning in next to my ear. "Yeah about that. Don't tell anyone," he whispers then tells his deputy to head out.

* * *

><p>Eighteen Months later:<p>

"I'm home sweetheart," I yell aloud when I step into our home.

"In the kitchen," she yells back.

"Ric said to tell you hi. I actually beat him at Frisbee golf today," I chuckle, raising my arm in victory as I step into the kitchen.

Her back is to me as she's doing the dishes. I step behind her, pull her hair off her neck and start nuzzling...

She starts squirming when I tickle her not only with my mouth against her neck but also when my fingers start teasing her ribs..

"That tickles, stop it," she yelps.

"But it's so much fun," I tease.

"You know what's fun," she whispers huskily then starts to unbutton my shirt.

Unable to disagree, I lift her tee shirt over her head, pick her up and carry her into our bedroom.

In no time at all we're both naked as the day we were born. I pepper kisses all over her beautiful body.

Her eyes roll back when I take a nipple into my mouth while I tease the other one with my hand. I suckle gently on one breast before releasing it to encircle the other.

"Please, Damon," she whispers breathily.

With as much passion as I can summon, I press a kiss to her lips so full of love that it makes my body tingle. "Did you feel that?" I ask. She nods before opening her legs a little wider allowing me to thrust into her. The feel of her is beyond compare as I thrust in and out of her. Without warning she flips us and takes control.

Anchoring her palms flush against my chest she raises herself up and down in a frenzied manner. The feelings begin to stir in my lower belly as I surge up into her. Instinctively I reach for her hips and pull her down harder on me. She throws her head back when I feel her begin to quiver around me. I sit up and pull her flush against me then thrust up once more. In seconds, I'm drowning in ecstasy, shuddering right along with her. I keep her wrapped in my arms, squeezing her lovingly and dropping kisses to her face till the tremors begin to recede.

"I love you," I tell her softly while pressing a kiss to her ear, her jaw and then her lips. She rolls off then snuggles against me, her back to my front. It takes mere moments for her to fall asleep. I reach around and caress the swell of her belly. My smile widens when I feel a flutter.

"Somebody's awake," I whisper ever so softly before dropping a kiss right there. After petting her bump one last time, I close my eyes letting sleep overcome me.

_The End_

* * *

><p><em>I want to thank each and everyone of you who took the time to review this story for me. I really appreciate them so much. A special thank you, hugs and love to Eva for her patience when I was inundating her with chapter after chapter, revision after revision and for her insight. Thank you and much love to Kate for the fabulous cover and so much else. Also Charlotte and lastly Jarka, who was the first to tell me that I could write a story and that was just from reading reviews that I'd leave for other stories so thank you dear friend. Please check out my story, 'Breathe'. Again thank you all for your support and encouraging words. Hope you all have a wonderful day... <em>


End file.
